Le souffle des démons (Zoro x Robin)
by Hakkuya
Summary: Suite à une trahison mortelle, l'équipage du Chapeau de paille finit par se dissoudre. Plongée dans les remords, Robin se retrouve sur une île plus menaçante qu'elle n'y paraît. Dans l'horizon du nouveau monde, une tempête vient de se profiler.Qu'apportera-t-elle dans son sillage ? Une rencontre lancera le début de découvertes, désillusions et combats.
1. A la lumière d'automne

Bonjour !

Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, je me décide enfin à publier sur ce site (oui, oui, on s'en fiche un peu). Au programme de cette fic, du Zorobin, forcément. Décidément, je suis irrécupérable sur ce pairing là. On commence avec une note tristounette avec ce premier chapitre. Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur les détails et vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 _Tous les personnages sont évidemment issus de l'oeuvre du grand Oda Eiichiro (vénération)._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE I : A LA LUMIERE D'AUTOMNE

Le vent soufflait et faisait virevolter des feuilles sèches dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il était minuit. En cette heure solennelle, le ciel était plus noir que jamais. Toutes les âmes se reposaient sous la faible lueur de la lune, toutes, sauf une. Une mince silhouette se tenait à la porte d'une bâtisse, le vent l'aurait presque fait basculer. Malgré l'atmosphère sombre qui régnait en cet instant, on pouvait distinguer le scintillement de quelques larmes s'écoulant des yeux bleus de l'inconnue.

La lune compatissante, éclaira faiblement le visage de la jeune femme. Mais à la vue de ce dernier, elle disparut derrière les nuages obscurs qui tapissaient le ciel nocturne.

Après tout, qui ne fuirait pas Nico Robin après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Un an était passé. Un an qu'elle avait quitté l'équipage et les avait trahis. A l'époque, elle s'était alliée à Dark Squall, une organisation réputée pour ses chasses sanglantes de pirates. Un jour alors que tous s'amusaient sur le pont, une nuée d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents envahirent le Sunny. L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était alors lancé dans son habituelle routine de combat. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent l'ennemi adverse converser avec Robin. Ne sachant que faire face à cette trahison, Ussop s'était élancé sur Albion, le patron de Dark Squall. Avant même de l'atteindre, une lame vint tragiquement s'abattre sur notre ami au long nez. Ce qui marqua le début d'une offensive sans pareille. Voyant leur nakama s'écrouler sans vie sur le sol, chaque membre de l'équipage se sentit emparé d'une fureur indescriptible. Animé par la rage d'avoir perdu un ami, Luffy s'attaqua immédiatement à Albion. Voyant rapidement sa vulnérabilité face à l'homme caoutchouc, ce dernier décida de battre en retraite. Il s'enfuit avec le reste de ses troupes et, par la même occasion, abandonna sa collaboratrice, Nico Robin. Livrée à elle-même, elle sentit les regards fusillant de ses ex-nakamas. Ils l'entourèrent, derrière eux, le corps inerte d'Ussop gisait sur le sol. La tension était palpable. Zoro ne put se retenir et tint son sabre au-dessus de la jeune femme. S'apprêtant à lui faire payer, le bretteur leva sa lame et l'abattit froidement sur…le bras de Luffy. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille venait de la sauver. Il se retourna toutefois en la giflant violemment, l'ordonnant de quitter le Sunny et l'avisa de ne plus jamais recroiser son chemin. Ce qu'elle fit.

Robin vivait maintenant sur l'île Samui, l'un de ces coins anormalement paisibles de Grand Line. Les habitants la reconnurent dès son arrivée. Evidemment, personne n'osa s'approcher de celle que l'on surnommait « enfant démon ». Seule une vieille dame du nom de Kurea accepta de l'accueillir dans sa demeure. Une modeste auberge posée sur une colline en surplomb de la ville.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Robin ne repense au tragique évènement qui s'était abattu sur son équipage. Elle était assise dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Son regard perdu dans l'horizon laissait transparaître les douloureuses pensées qui la tiraillaient de l'intérieur.

A ses côtés, Kurea épluchait des pommes de terre et s'affairait à préparer le repas. Elle s'appliquait affectueusement à la tâche. Ce qui arracha la jeune brune de ses pensées et ne manqua pas de l'emplir d'un brin de nostalgie.

\- J'ai l'impression de revoir Cook-san quand je te regarde cuisiner. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

La vieille femme se retourna vers elle en la fixant tristement, puis ajouta :

\- Ce n'était pas malin de leur dissimuler la vérité. Ça aurait pu finir autrement.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Rétorqua Robin, l'air las.

\- Oui mais quand je pense que tu…

\- Assez. Je t'en prie. L'archéologue lui fit signe d'arrêter.

Sa culpabilité lui suffisait. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui enfonce davantage le couteau dans la plaie. Sur ces paroles, elle sortit fébrilement de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la ville dans l'espoir d'atténuer ses émotions. Dans une ruelle, elle entendit des passants discuter d'un nouvel arrivant qui avait débarqué la veille.

\- Ce gars-là, mieux vaut ne pas l'approcher. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule. J'te conseille de pas t'aventurer près de la taverne. C'est là qu'il passe son temps. Conseilla l'un des passants à un autre.

Robin ne prêta pas attention à ces mises en garde et décida de s'y rendre malgré tout. Elle était habituée aux situations douteuses. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait, d'autant plus que le calme devait à présent régner dans la taverne. Les lieux étaient effectivement déserts. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y eut qu'une personne au bar. Le propriétaire avait lui-même déserté l'endroit. Les deux êtres les plus craints de la ville se retrouvaient à présent dans la même pièce.

L'homme se retourna pour découvrir l'individu qui avait osé entrer dans sa tanière. Son regard perçant croisa celui de la brune. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- B…Bushido-kun ?

A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle sentit une lame glacée frôler son cou. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit la haine qui submergeait Zoro. La première fois qu'il l'avait attaquée, elle s'en était sortie grâce à Luffy. Cette fois-ci, personne ne la sauverait. Elle savait que sa dernière heure s'apprêtait à sonner.

Soudain ! La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Kurea venait d'entrer et poussa un cri d'épouvante en voyant la scène. Nul doute, il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, se dit-elle. Elle courut vers le bretteur pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Encore l'une de tes œuvres hein… T'en as pas marre d'embobiner ceux qui t'entourent ?! Lança-t-il à Robin. Il enfonça légèrement sa lame dans la chair de sa victime, laissant s'écouler un filet de sang le long de son cou.

Kurea s'agrippa désespérément au bras de Zoro. Au vu de la situation, elle ne put se retenir davantage et décida de briser le secret qui la liait à l'archéologue.

\- Arrête ! Elle ne vous a jamais trahi ! Elle essayait juste de vous sauver. Je t'en prie ne la tues pas ! supplia la vieille. Robin baissa la tête d'un air résigné.

Zoro les regarda un moment, puis retira son épée.

\- Nous sauver ? Ne m'fais pas rire.

Il rengaina son arme et ajouta avec sarcasme qu'elle ne méritait pas de périr sous sa lame. Insinuant que ce serait faire preuve de bien trop de clémence pour une traitresse de son genre.

A ces mots, il s'engouffra vers la sortie. Mais la grand-mère l'interpella avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire. Mais j'imagine que tu sais que Dark Squall a été dissout. A ton avis, comment une telle organisation a pu disparaître aussi rapidement ?

Elle ! Kurea se tourna vers Robin en la pointant du doigt.

Elle seule connaît la réponse. Peut-être que tu voudras bien me croire après ce qu'elle compte te dire.

D'un regard interrogateur, Zoro se retourna vers les deux femmes et les questionna.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. Lui lança Kurea en se rapprochant de son amie. Il est grand temps d'en finir avec ces cachoteries. Dit-elle en sortant de la taverne.

La silhouette de la vieille s'estompa dans la lumière extérieure. Le claquement de la porte marqua le début des révélations.

Robin fixa le bretteur qui attendait toujours près de l'entrée. Après un long silence, elle finit par le briser.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Ma collaboration avec « Dark Squall » n'était qu'une partie émergée de l'iceberg… Cela faisait des mois qu'on était suivi. Albion et ses hommes projetaient de nous attaquer. En m'alliant à l'ennemi, je su où et quand ils comptaient frapper. C'était un bon moyen de déjouer leur plan, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais…

Robin hésita un instant en songeant à la mort d'Ussop. Elle reprit la parole pour tenter de balayer l'image macabre qui lui revenait à l'esprit.

\- Albion… Il ne s'est pas seulement enfuit par crainte de perdre face à Luffy. Il est bien trop puissant et arrogant pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi il s'est enfuit ? demanda Zoro, interloqué.

\- Parce qu'un message lui était parvenu. Le QG de Dark Squall venait d'être anéanti par une bande de mercenaires. L'attaque du Sunny n'était qu'une diversion pour pouvoir détruire cette base. Je ne pensais pas que le message arriverait aussi tardivement, et encore moins qu'Ussop se ferait tué. L'ennemi a pu être immobilisé, mais Albion a fini par s'échapper…

Zoro crispa des dents.

\- En clair, on a été des appâts. Et on en est ressorti avec un membre de moins. Lâcha-t-il d'un air exténué.

Il n'avait pas tort. La culpabilité de Robin n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis ce jour.

\- Si seulement j'avais su…Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tout est de ma faute et je sais que des excuses n'y changeront rien. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

Elle s'immobilisa et s'attendit à recevoir une montagne de reproches.

\- T'aurais dû nous en parler ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est des compagnons !

Les sourcils froncés, l'épéiste tentait de se calmer tant bien que mal. Il ressassa les paroles de sa camarade en la fixant. Bien qu'irréfléchie, l'idée de Robin était seulement de les protéger.

Zoro lui en voulait mais il comprit, en voyant le visage torturée de sa nakama, qu'elle en souffrait déjà assez et que ses mots ne feraient que l'achever.

\- Merci. Dit-il en regagnant le bar pour finir la barrique de rhum qu'il y avait laissé.

Surprise par cette réaction, Robin ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Chaque jour pendant un an, les remords n'avaient cessé de l'assaillir. En cet instant inespéré, elle sentit un poids se décharger de son âme. Zoro venait de lui accorder un espoir qu'elle pensait anéanti.

Après s'être calmée, elle rejoint le bretteur et le questionna sur le sort de ses autres compagnons. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'ils s'étaient séparés et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu se remettre de la mort d'Ussop.

Dehors, certains curieux épiaient par les vitres de la taverne. L'idée que ces deux-là se retrouvaient dans leur ville terrifièrent les habitants. Bientôt, des cris apeurés se firent entendre. - C'est la fin de notre village ! Voilà que deux démons complotent dans notre taverne ! On va mourir ! s'écrièrent quelques-uns.

Lorsque ces derniers virent les deux « démons » quitter le bâtiment, tous s'enfuirent se réfugier de peur d'être tués.

L'archéologue invita son ami chez Kurea, la seule et unique personne qui ne craignait pas leur présence. C'est ainsi que nos deux compagnons se rendirent chez leur bienfaitrice.

* * *

 **Commentaire:** Premier chapitre bouclé, j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot au passage. A suivre : un navire perdu dans la tempête, un bretteur inquiet, des pleurs incontrôlables et des effets soporifiques ? Que de mystères dans ce chapitre II.


	2. Qui est-elle ?

Hello !

On continue l'aventure avec nos deux membres adorés. Et ce n'est pas pour dire, mais ils vont en vivre de ces choses ! Si je peux vous donner un conseil, méfiez-vous des champignons...

Bonne lecture.

 _Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent au vénérable Oda Eiichiro._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE II : QUI EST-ELLE ?

La nuit était tombée sur les eaux de Grand Line, les vagues déchaînées dansaient fougueusement au rythme du vent. Ce soir-là, un navire se livrait à un combat acharné contre les forces surnaturelles de la mer. Une jeune femme se trouvait à son bord. Seule, elle tentait de diriger l'embarcation. Des mèches de cheveux rougeoyantes lui frappaient régulièrement le visage. Bien que téméraire, elle était éreintée par l'effort physique qu'elle devait fournir.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. S'inquiéta-t-elle. Si seulement les autres étaient là !

La navigatrice faisait référence à son ancien équipage, celui du chapeau de paille.

Après leur séparation, Nami s'était dégotée un bateau dans l'espoir de poursuivre son rêve de cartographe. Mais l'aventure s'était avouée plus dure que prévu sans la présence de ses nakamas. Elle replongeait souvent dans ses souvenirs et enviait les péripéties qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Elle aurait aimé retourner en arrière, mais l'heure était maintenant trop grave pour songer au passé. Son navire pouvait à tout moment être englouti par la tempête.

Nami avait rangé les voiles mais le courant, trop fort, l'entraîna dangereusement au cœur du cyclone. A bout de force, elle se laissa emporter par la violence des flots.

Le jour se levait timidement sur Samui. La veille, le vent s'était accru et avait emporté les tuiles de certaines habitations. Chez la vieille Kurea, tous se remettait difficilement de cette nuit agitée. Avec un livre à la main, Robin sirotait son café dans la cuisine. La grand-mère venait de disposer la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle demanda à l'historienne d'aller prévenir Zoro. D'un air impassible cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du bretteur.

Elle poussa la porte restée entrouverte, et, à sa surprise, trouva le jeune homme éveillé, face à la fenêtre. Son regard suivait les feuilles d'érable soulevées par le vent. Il semblait inquiet.

\- Cette nuit était bizarre. Dit-il, pensif.

\- Ici, toutes les nuits le sont. Répliqua Robin en lui faisant signe de rejoindre la cuisine.

Zoro n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son insouciance habituelle s'était dissipée pour laisser place à un sentiment de malaise. Son instinct de sabreur le gardait en alerte, comme pour l'informer d'un danger imminent.

Rien ne vint déranger le calme de la matinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentit à l'extérieur. Zoro s'empara de ses sabres. Un homme s'était précipité devant la porte d'entrée. Bien qu'à bout de souffle, il interpella Kurea pour demander de l'aide.

\- Un navire échoué ! La mer a recraché un navire sur nos côtes ! On a retrouvé quelqu'un, elle est blessée ! Hurla l'homme affolé.

A ces mots, la vieille s'empara d'une trousse de secours. Suivie de près par Zoro et Robin, elle se dirigea vers la plage. Ils y trouvèrent les restes de l'embarcation et le corps étendu d'une femme. Ils se rapprochèrent immédiatement. Les deux nakamas eurent le souffle coupé en découvrant le visage de la rescapée.

Ces cheveux roux, ce log pose au poignet, pas de doute.

\- Nami ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

L'archéologue s'était écroulée sur le sol auprès de leur amie blessée, tandis que Zoro scrutait les plaies qui parsemaient son corps.

Kurea lui administra les premiers soins sur place. Le bretteur s'était ensuite chargé de la porter jusqu'à l'auberge.

Une heure après, Zoro et Robin attendaient encore dans le couloir qui donnait sur la chambre de Nami. L'un assis en tailleur à même le sol, l'autre debout, adossé aux lambris du mur. Ils n'avaient prononcés aucun mot depuis leur arrivée. Le silence et les questions muettes flottaient lourdement dans l'atmosphère.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Une faible lueur s'en échappa et éclaira l'espace sombre où s'étaient tapis les deux compagnons. Kurea apparut. D'un regard rassurant, elle les invita à entrer et les prévint de l'état stable de leur amie.

Elle dormait de l'un de ces sommeils sans rêve. Robin se tint à son chevet, tandis que Zoro restait à l'écart, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La navigatrice releva légèrement ses paupières. Pendant un court instant, elle crut rêver. Mais, prise d'une frayeur, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et s'exclama en reculant.

\- Robin ?!

D'un regard apeuré, elle parcourut rapidement la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le bretteur. Il la fixait avec cet air passif qu'elle lui savait si bien.

\- Que…qu'est-ce que ? Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Ne me dis pas que…toi aussi ?

Elle était tétanisée et croyait cauchemarder. Face à l'absurdité de la situation, elle referma ses yeux, espérant balayer ce qu'elle pensait être une illusion. L'incompréhension la submergeait.

Robin tenta tant bien que mal d'en placer une. Mais la jeune navigatrice ne voulut rien entendre et la repoussait de ses bras affaiblis. La mort d'Ussop, leur séparation, la tempête, tout se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ne supportant plus d'observer la scène, Zoro se dirigea vers Nami et l'agrippa par les épaules. Ce genre d'approche aurait habituellement valut une réaction intempestive de la part de la rousse. Pour une fois, elle ne riposta pas.

Sachant que sa présence était à l'origine de cette tension, Robin s'éclipsa de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. Nami avait besoin de temps et d'explications. Et ce n'était pas elle qui allait pouvoir lui en donner. Pas maintenant.

Elle s'attabla non loin de la chambre et guetta le moindre mouvement en sa direction. L'envie d'écouter aux murs l'avait tentée mais elle finit par la refouler. La patience était sa seule alliée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grincement de la porte se fit entendre. Nami était sortie et faisait face à l'historienne. Elles se regardèrent longuement. A pas douloureux, la navigatrice se dirigea vers son ancienne nakama. Et d'un geste qui surprit la brune, elle fondit dans ses bras. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et s'accompagnèrent de soubresauts.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir mentis Robin ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. On aurait pu t'aider et…Ussop n'aurait pas…

Elle ne put continuer. La tristesse qui avait suivi le drame était restée ancrée en elle et venait d'être ravivée par les révélations du bretteur. Les mots n'avaient plus de valeur dans pareille situation. Sous le regard assombri de Zoro, les deux femmes s'enlacèrent dans un éclat de sanglots.

La nuit tomba promptement. La lune pareille à un soleil de nuit rayonnait dans le ciel dégagé de l'île. La ville s'animait de festivités en ce soir d'automne. Et pour cause, on y célébrait le Aki no matsuri. Ivres de joie, les habitants déambulaient dans les rues éclairées par des lanternes multicolores. Certains se ruaient sur les stands de Kiru Gozan, la spécialité gastronomique de l'île. Sur la façade blanche de l'un des stands, on pouvait lire la mention suivante : « NE PAS EN ABUSER ».

Zoro, Nami et Robin s'étaient mêlés à l'ambiance bon-enfant du festival. Ils évoluaient dans une foule plus insouciante que de coutume. En cette nuit d'exception, nos trois compagnons comptaient fêter leurs retrouvailles en bonne et due forme. Piquée de gourmandise, la navigatrice proposa à ses acolytes d'entrer dans un restaurant spécialisée dans la préparation du Kiru Gozan. L'enceinte de l'établissement était bruyante et conviviale. Des éclats de rire volaient de part et d'autres. La décoration intérieure était atypique. Les murs recouverts de fresques illustraient les légendes de l'île ; ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de l'archéologue. Pendant qu'elle les examinait, Zoro et Nami s'installèrent à une table en chêne massif. Leur attention à eux s'était focalisée sur les bouteilles de saké et les plats de Kiru Gozan posés devant eux. Ces derniers étaient principalement composés de riz gluants, de graines de sésames, de châtaignes grillées et d'une sauce aux champignons. Robin rejoignit les deux affamés. Aux premiers abords, le Kiru Gozan ne semblait pas exceptionnel. En bouche, c'était un délice. Evidemment, cela n'égalait pas les œuvres culinaires de leur ancien cuistot, mais ce n'était pas non plus mauvais. Les trois camarades savourèrent leurs plats avec goût. Ils en redemandèrent encore, et encore. Pour une fois depuis des lustres, Robin, Nami et Zoro se sentaient revivre. Ils avaient passé un an à errer avec le gout amer de la trahison et du deuil. Pour une fois depuis un an, ils s'étaient remis à sourire tout simplement.

Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers le bar du restaurant. L'animation y battait joyeusement son plein. Un concours de dégustation de rhum se préparait. A la clé, une récompense de 10 000 berrys. Nami se précipita à la simple prononciation du mot « berry ». Ses adversaires, de grands gaillards exaltant de virilité, la narguèrent.

\- Rêves pas trop ma jolie, c'est pas un jeu pour les fillettes. S'esclaffa l'un d'eux.

Leur bec fut vite cloué en voyant la montagne de tonneaux vides s'empiler devant la navigatrice.

De son côté, Robin regardait la scène d'un air amusé, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Quant à Zoro, il engloutissait l'air de rien, un volume de rhum encore plus considérable que celui de Nami.

Alors qu'elle appréciait son vin, Robin sentit sa vision se troubler. Ses sens étaient soudainement vaporeux. Elle se tourna vers ses nakamas pour les avertir mais ne put rien prononcer. Un bris sourd de verre lui parvint. Ses mains étaient vides. Une douce chaleur s'imprégna en elle. Bientôt, ses paupières se refermèrent sur le néant. Avant de sombrer, elle se souvint de l'écriteau de l'un des stands de Kiru Gozan : « NE PAS EN ABUSER ». Elle pesta intérieurement. Trop tard.

Zoro était allongé. Le son des vagues lui chatouillait les oreilles et l'extirpa lentement de sa rêverie. Il fixa les étoiles qui parsemaient la voûte céleste et sentit le sable sous ses doigts. Il ne se souvenait de rien, encore moins qu'il s'était déplacé sur la plage. D'un air indifférent il referma ses yeux, il n'aimait pas réfléchir pour rien.

Il les rouvrit immédiatement en se rendant compte du poids qui s'exerçait sur son corps.

\- Hm… Où suis-je ? Demanda la jeune femme étendue sur le bretteur.

Zoro reconnut sa voix et la dévisagea. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sentiment déconcertant les submergea...

* * *

Quelle sacrée veinarde celle-là ! Alors ? une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Ô grand mystère que je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. Un petit commentaire ne serait pas de refus non plus ;)

A suivre : Les coeurs vont se chambouler (un tout petit peu) dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Dans l'air frais du matin

Bonjour !

La dernière fois, je vous ai laissé sur la plage avec Zoro et sa belle inconnue. Dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir l'identité de cette veinarde. Un chapitre où les regards commencent à changer... Mais il ne faudrait pas se laisser distraire et oublier la tempête qui se profile au loin.

Bonne lecture.

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Oda Eiichiro, le grand, l'unique, l'honorable (non, je n'exagère pas du tout, même pas un peu)._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE III : DANS L'AIR FRAIS DU MATIN

La lueur nocturne reflétait sur la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune femme. Ses yeux marron s'écarquillèrent en voyant le visage de celui qu'elle surplombait. Elle s'apprêtait à réagir, Zoro la devança.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-il en reculant d'un bond.

Un coup de poing lui foudroya le crâne en guise de réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait bougre d'imbécile ?! Lui lança-t-elle, enragée.

Elle s'était relevée en attrapant un tronc d'arbre qui traînait par là et le menaça avec. Ces yeux injectés de sang, ce crissement de dents, ce cri de rage. Aucun doute, c'était bien Nami.

\- Eh ?! Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai rien fait du tout ! Hurla le bretteur, lui-même plongé dans l'incompréhension.

La navigatrice dût se rendre à l'évidence en voyant l'air ahuri que prenait Zoro. Lui aussi, ne se souvenait pas et ne comprenait pas. Elle reposa le tronc déraciné en soufflant par dépit.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

Etait-ce l'alcool ? Impossible, Zoro et elle pouvaient facilement tenir face aux effets de la boisson. Devant elle, le jeune homme haussa des épaules. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qui les avait amenés à se retrouver l'un sur l'autre. Il se réjouissait même d'avoir oublié.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Robin releva sa tête du bar en bois qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Autour d'elle, plusieurs individus ronflaient grassement à même le sol. La soirée arrosée les avait complètement assommés. L'archéologue chercha du regard ces deux compagnons. Ils s'étaient volatilisés. Assaillie de migraines, elle s'engagea vers la sortie pour prendre une bouffée d'air pur. A présent calmes, les rues étaient plongées dans un profond sommeil. Robin leva le nez au ciel et contempla les quelques lanternes restées allumées. La brise nocturne souleva ses cheveux noirs de jais et s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au même moment elle vit Nami et Zoro se diriger nerveusement vers elle. Robin ne s'interrogea pas, la raison de leur absence lui était évidente.

Dans un silence tendu, ils progressèrent vers la colline sur laquelle l'auberge était perchée.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambres respectives sans prononcer un mot.

Etalée sur son lit, la navigatrice se repassait en boucle les images de la soirée. Elle détestait manquer de contrôle sur sa propre mémoire. Elle se frappa mentalement comme pour extirper ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de souvenirs. Rien n'y fit. La seule image qui lui apparut fut celle du bretteur et de son regard impénétrable. Nami bougea sa tête de droite à gauche pour effacer la vision.

\- Pauvre idiot. Lança-t-elle en se levant. Elle s'installa au bureau juxtaposé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, et entreprit une série de dessins géographiques.

Dans un coin sombre du jardin, Zoro fendait l'air de ses lames finement aiguisées. Il balançait les sabres au rythme haletant de son souffle. D'un coup agacé, il voulut balayer la scène de la plage de son esprit. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'attarder sur une question sans réponse. Et ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'il changerait cette habitude. La nuit était claire et froide, tout comme son âme. Il retint sa respiration et ferma ses yeux. Dans sa méditation, il sentit une ombre se déplacer vers sa gauche. Elle papillonnait au gré du vent. Sans son troisième œil, il n'aurait pas été capable de la percevoir. Instinctivement, il fit valser sa lame jusqu'à l'individu. Une multitude de bras émergea du corps de l'épéiste et l'arrêta dans son élan. Ils lui retinrent le bras et le torse.

\- Ce n'est que moi, bushido-kun.

Robin sortit de l'ombre en desserrant l'étreinte de ses bras et le fixa d'un sourire narquois.

Zoro haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre son entraînement, indifférent.

\- Quelle drôle de soirée. Lui lança malicieusement l'archéologue.

Le jeune bretteur poussa un rictus face à cette remarque empli de sous-entendus. Après un long silence, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je ne dors pas, non.

A question bête, réponse bête. Zoro se tût.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Les maux de tête m'ont eu pour cette nuit.

\- Ah, je vois.

Le bretteur observa Robin se tapoter le front. Le silence régna à nouveau.

Zoro rengaina ses sabres et s'approcha de la brune. Ses yeux imperturbables soutinrent celui du jeune homme. Ils se faisaient étroitement face. D'un geste qui étonna sa nakama, le bretteur posa ses mains glacées sur les joues de cette dernière. Robin se tût.

Les doigts habituellement puissants de Zoro se faisaient plus délicats. Ils se déplacèrent lentement sur le visage qui s'offrait à eux. Deux doigts vinrent fermer ses paupières pour ensuite se glisser sur les tempes. Deux pressions y furent exercées. Les deux amis restèrent un moment dans la même position, jusqu'à que le bretteur retire ses mains. Il s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place initiale.

Robin avait rouvert ses yeux. Elle tâtonna le haut de sa tête, la douleur avait disparu. La belle lança à son guérisseur l'un de ces sourires qui auraient fait chavirer le love-cook. Mais qui le laissa évidemment de marbre. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin.

Du coin de l'œil, Zoro la regardait filer entre les feuilles d'érables virevoltant dans l'air. D'un rapide coup de sabre, il les coupa en lamelles.

Il s'adossa au pied d'un arbre et finit par s'endormir.

Nami, toujours éveillée, observait la scène depuis sa fenêtre. Sa gorge se noua. La plume qu'elle avait en main s'écrasa sur le bois de son bureau. Etait-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle frotta machinalement les yeux et regarda le bretteur endormi. Se surprenant à dévisager ce dernier, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et tira les rideaux. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Elle les essuya d'une main et se persuada qu'une nuit de sommeil désembuerait son esprit de tous ses songes. Installée sous sa couette, Nami tomba tant bien que mal dans les bras de Morphée.

Robin se tenait face à la cafetière de la cuisine. Elle regardait le liquide noir s'écouler dans le réceptacle en verre de l'appareil. Maintenant débarrassée de son mal de crâne, elle pouvait se consacrer au livre qu'elle avait « déniché » au restaurant. Le calme nocturne était d'un confort délectable pour une lectrice aussi avide d'histoires. Et Robin ne comptait pas manquer un tel moment. Depuis le malheureux incident, ces instants de quiétude et de tranquillité d'âme s'étaient faits rares.

Dehors, le vent repointait le bout de son nez. Le feuillage des arbres frémit dans un bruissement fantomatique. Une lourde rafale s'empara de la ville endormie. Rapidement, les lumières laissèrent place à l'obscurité. La pluie accompagna le vent dans sa danse tumultueuse.

Une tempête approchait.

Les rues désertes voyaient ses lanternes être emportées au-dessus des toits. L'une d'entre-elles retomba aux pieds de deux inconnus qui marchaient sous ce vent nonchalant. Les deux silhouettes se dirigeaient vers la colline qui surplombait la ville.

Zoro dormait toujours dans le jardin. Une bulle s'échappait par intermittence de ses narines ronflantes. C'est à peine si le vent le dérangeait. Soudain, un malencontreux débris vint s'écraser sur sa tête. S'en suivit d'un réveil en fracas. Zoro balança l'objet d'un coup agacé. Il frotta la zone d'impact où s'était formée une énorme bosse. D'un pas ronchonnant, il rentra à l'intérieur. Le bretteur profita de l'occasion pour s'emparer d'une bouteille de saké qui traînait dans un coin de la cuisine, puis, s'affala sur l'une des chaises de la table à manger. Il savourait goulument le breuvage lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bouquin et la tasse de café posés devant lui. L'ustensile encore tiède laissait penser que son utilisatrice s'était assise là quelques minutes plus tôt. Zoro observa le pavé de pages sur lequel reposaient des lunettes de lecture.

Le bretteur n'avait jamais compris cette passion qu'avait Robin pour les livres et l'histoire. Les actes lui paraissaient plus concrets et moins compliqués que les mots. Il s'avoua toutefois l'efficacité de ce savoir que l'archéologue avait su prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il songeait aux anciennes batailles lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. C'était celle de la salle de bain. La pièce se situait au fond du couloir qui donnait sur la cuisine. Robin en sortit.

Des gouttelettes d'eau s'échappèrent des cheveux humides de l'historienne et s'étalèrent sur le bois sombre du parquet. La longue serviette qu'elle portait, dessinaient les formes subtiles de son corps. Bien que surpris par cette apparition, l'épéiste ne laissa rien transparaître. Il détourna simplement son regard, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

A pas de loup, l'historienne longea le couloir jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de sa chambre qui se trouvait au bout. Avant de disparaître, elle poussa un léger ricanement.

Le bretteur dormait déjà.

Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient la brume matinale. Les deux individus aperçus la veille se trouvaient face à la porte de l'auberge. Ils frappèrent et attendirent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. L'un d'eux sorti un objet de sa poche. Une odeur de cigarette vint envahir l'air frais du matin.

* * *

A suivre. Ce n'est plus vraiment un secret, on devine parfaitement qui se cache derrière cette fameuse fumée. Faudra s'attendre à de la baston entre deux zigotos qu'on connaît très bien.


	4. Le vent se dévoile

Me revoilà avec ce quatrième chapitre !

Et ça va être le bordel. Entre les retrouvailles, l'éternelle chamaillerie de nos deux compères, et cet étrange danger qui commence à planer, on ne saura plus où donner de la tête. Mais ça, je vous laisse pleinement le découvrir. J'attends vos retours avec impatience.

Sur ce, gloire au zorobin !

 _Les personnages proviennent de l'oeuvre inégalée d'Oda Eiichiro._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE IV. Le vent se dévoile

« Pardonner les mensonges d'une femme, c'est le rôle d'un homme. ». Ces mots, Sanji se le répétait chaque jour depuis un an. Après avoir quitté l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, il s'était investi d'une mission que seul un gentleman de son acabit pouvait comprendre. La trahison de Robin, il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il fallait être stupide comme une algue pour croire à cette supercherie. Le cuisinier s'était mis en tête de découvrir la vérité quant à cette soi-disant « trahison ». Il lui fallait souffler sur cette pellicule de poussière qui s'était déposée sur le cœur de l'historienne.

Et aujourd'hui, après 12 mois de recherche, il était là, face à une porte qui faisait barrière entre sa Robin d'amour et lui-même. Une barrière infime comparée à l'immensité de l'océan.

Cigarette à la main, sourcil relevé, Sanji se préparait à l'accueillir dans les normes. Il s'impatienta du temps que l'on prit pour ouvrir et lança un regard agacé à son partenaire. La porte s'entrebâilla enfin.

\- Robin-chwaaan ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant bras-ouverts sur la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître.

Eût-il à peine le temps d'entamer sa ronde qu'une main sauvage vint s'écraser sur son visage. Il connaissait cette force brute à laquelle il se confrontait autrefois. Sans hésitation, il balança sa jambe vers son adversaire de longue date.

\- Comme on se retrouve l'marimo. Toujours aussi mal élevé à ce que je vois.

Sanji défia son camarade d'un sourire carnassier.

\- J'aurais aimé ne plus revoir ta sale tête de pervers. Lui rétorqua ce dernier.

\- Va te faire tondre, gazon ambulant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Love cook à la con ?!

Il s'ensuit comme on pouvait se l'imaginer d'un grabuge aussi violent que bruyant. Ce qui ne tarda pas à réveiller toute la maisonnée. Nami avait déboulé dans l'entrée en infligeant une raclée aux deux chahuteurs.

\- Espèces de bouffons ! Vous allez la fermer oui ! s'écria-t-elle, énervée.

Le temps de réaliser la scène, un long silence s'était installé. Robin et Kurea arrivèrent en courant. Les iris bleus de l'archéologue s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. La navigatrice dévisagea les deux visiteurs avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Eh… ? Sanji-kun ?! Elle fixa le blond dans les yeux duquel apparaissaient maintenant deux cœurs. Elle glissa ensuite son regard vers la deuxième personne, plus petite et plus ronde.

Deux perles tremblotantes de larmes l'observaient.

\- Chopper ! cria-t-elle avant d'étreindre le petit renne.

Les retrouvailles s'imprégnèrent d'une immense émotion. En ce matin d'automne pourtant brumeux, une lueur chatoyante vint rayonner sur la petite auberge. Après un long épisode de coups et d'embrassades, les anciens membres du Sunny se réunirent autour de la longue table en bois de la cuisine. L'heure des explications avait sonné.

D'abord, Sanji se vanta d'avoir eu assez confiance en Robin pour ne pas croire en une telle trahison. Pour des raisons moins chevaleresques que le cuistot, Chopper s'était lui aussi persuadé de son innocence. C'est comme ça que les deux compagnons s'étaient mis en tête de retrouver leur amie.

Robin n'eut pas besoin de réitérer l'histoire. En menant leur recherche Sanji et Chopper en avaient appris long sur la chute de Dark Squall. Et ce n'était pas la seule information qu'ils avaient pu remonter. Chopper les en avertit.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, il se passe quelque chose de louche sur cette île. On doit s'enfuir, et vite.

Le petit renne prononça ces mots d'un air grave.

Zoro, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille quelques minutes avant, focalisa son attention sur cette expression inhabituelle. Nami déglutit et Robin fronça des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Chopper ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Le gouvernement mondial…s'intéresse de très près à cette île. On n'en sait pas plus mais c'est certain, quelque chose se prépare.

\- Ce vent y est pour quelque chose ? interrogea le bretteur.

\- Le vent ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes le marimo ?

Sur ces mots, l'épéiste poussa un rictus d'agacement et s'apprêta à provoquer le cuisinier. Nami se leva avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire un geste.

\- Attends Sanji-kun. Maintenant que Zoro le dit… C'est vrai que le climat est bizarre. Ce vent, c'est comme s'il n'était pas naturel.

La rousse se dirigea vers une carte accrochée près de la porte.

\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant mais la position de cette île et le vent qui l'entoure ne sont pas cohérents. A l'heure qu'il est, Samui devrait être ensevelie sous la neige. Ce n'est pas une île automnale ! Ce qui veut dire que son climat a volontairement été changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- C'est trop tard, la tempête est déjà là.

Robin pointa son doigt vers la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le village. Une masse sombre se profilait dangereusement dans la baie.

\- Ça tombe bien j'avais besoin d'entraînement. Se réjouit Zoro. Un sourire malfaisant se dessinait sur ses traits tandis que sa main se posa sur _l'un de ses sabres_.

Bien qu'il faisait jour, l'île était entièrement engloutie par l'obscurité. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Plus un signe de vie, plus une seule lumière n'étaient percevables. Le temps semblait en suspens dans ce paysage dévasté. Du côté de nos pirates, les esprits n'en étaient pas moins aux aguets. Ils s'étaient terrés dans un mutisme implacable guettant le moindre signe d'offensive. Chacun se préparait à sa façon.

Dans sa chambre, Chopper broyait les ingrédients d'une mixture à base de plantes. Le combat à venir promettait en blessures et il comptait bien remplir son rôle de médecin.

Quant à Nami, elle tentait tant bien que mal de mettre une réponse sur le phénomène qui se déroulait là dehors. Installée dans la cuisine, elle analysait une carte de l'île pendant que Sanji aiguisait des couteaux sous l'œil attentif de Kurea.

Dans la salle de repos, un souffle régulier et haletant se faisait entendre. Zoro s'entraînait. A la force d'un bras, il maintenait son corps dans une position de gainage aérien. En termes d'entraînement, le bretteur ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

Au fond de la pièce, près d'une étagère chargée de livres, Robin faisait passer le temps derrière une pile de bouquins. D'un coup sec elle referma l'ouvrage qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle pencha la tête pour s'adresser au bretteur.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée de s'entraîner dans une Salle-De-Repos. Lui lança-t-elle en insistant volontairement sur les trois derniers mots.

Désormais assis en tailleur, Zoro leva un œil impénétrable vers la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. J'ai besoin d'espace pour m'entraîner.

Au déplaisir des deux occupants la salle de repos s'avérait être la plus grande pièce de l'auberge. Ils devaient donc supporter la présence de l'autre. Que cela les dérange ou pas. L'archéologue soupira.

\- Moi qui pensais pouvoir lire au calme.

\- Moi qui pensais méditer au calme. Rétorqua l'épéiste.

Les deux compagnons se défièrent du regard dans un langage qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Robin céda la première. Elle afficha l'un de ces sourires énigmatiques avant de disparaître derrière sa pile de livres.

Zoro ronchonna. Il ne supportait pas ce sourire qu'elle balançait à toutes les sauces. Ce sourire-là n'était qu'une façade. Ce sourire-là le déstabilisait, à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à toujours sourire comme ça ? marmonna-t-il tout bas.

\- Mon sourire te dérange tant que ça Kenshi-san ?

Cette fois, le bretteur ouvrit les deux yeux en déglutissant. Comment avait-elle pu l'entendre à cette distance ? Il inspecta autour de lui. Une petite oreille avait poussé dans le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait. A présent découverte, l'oreille disparut dans un éclat de pétale.

Plus un mot n'osa s'échapper de la bouche de Zoro. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner l'historienne. Le jeune homme vira au rouge.

L'ouverture de la porte le sauva de ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Sanji était apparu dans une ronde de cœurs. Il lança un regard noir au bretteur avant d'accourir vers Robin. En parfait gentleman, il invita celle-ci à venir gouter au plat spécialement préparé pour les « dames de son cœur ».

Soulagé, Zoro reprit silencieusement sa méditation. De temps à autre, le sourire de l'archéologue vint s'immiscer dans son esprit. Cette image le fit souffler du nez. Il se releva et entreprit une série acharnée de pompes.

Le jour défila rapidement. Dans l'après-midi, ils s'étaient régulièrement réunis pour mettre au point leur tactique d'attaque. Mais sans la présence de leur capitaine, ils s'étaient sentis moyennement enthousiastes. Luffy avait l'art d'impulser la rage de vaincre à n'importe lequel de ses compagnons. Sauf que Luffy n'était plus là, et qu'ils devaient faire avec.

A la nuit tombée, ils se parquèrent chacun dans leur chambre en se reposant d'un seul œil. Etendue sur son lit, Robin songeait à ce qui les attendait. Elle songeait surtout au silence pesant qui s'abattait maintenant sur l'île.

\- C'est trop calme… se dit-elle muettement.

Face à cette réflexion elle eut soudainement un flash qui l'extirpa brutalement de sa couverture. Elle se précipita dans le couloir et s'écria.

\- Réveillez-vous ! Ils arrivent !

Sitôt avait-elle réagi qu'une lame se planta dans son dos. L'historienne se retourna pour découvrir son ennemi. Les mots qu'elle prononça avant de s'écrouler résonnèrent en écho dans sa tête.

\- K…Kurea ? Pour-quoi…

Une horde de marines sortit de toutes parts. Un vent nouveau s'était levé.

* * *

Eh oui...il fallait s'en douter au final, toutes les vieilles femmes ne sont pas dotées d'un sens aigu de générosité et d'hospitalité (triste et cruelle réalité).

 **A suivre.** Baston, baston, baston, bas...Je pense que vous avez compris là. Ah ! et en prime, une petite scène qui redonnera espoir aux zorobinaddict' qui devaient penser que le "(zoro x robin)" du titre n'était qu'une bonne blague pas marrante, un moyen de faire vendre le produit m'voyez (mais non vous n'y étiez pas-du-tout).


	5. Cette voix

Aloha !

Pour ce chapitre vous aurez droit à un Zoro plutôt protecteur. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne compte pas lâcher sa protégée de sitôt... Je n'en dis pas plus, ça gâcherait tout voyons.

Bonne lecture.

 _Les personnages sont d'Oda Eiichiro, mon mentor invétéré que je vénère sans ciller (rimes pourries : activé)._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE V. CETTE VOIX

Figée, glacée, Robin sentait son sang s'étendre en flaque sous sa peau endolorie. Autour d'elle, les balles filaient à toute allure. L'air s'imprégnait d'une odeur ferreuse. Bien qu'agité, le temps s'était arrêté pour l'archéologue. A travers sa vision floue elle distinguait des formes approximatives, mais les sons qu'elle percevait à peine finirent par se dissiper. Le silence et les ténèbres l'emportèrent rapidement dans une chute sans fin. Elle ne luttait plus. Celle qui avait survécu un an loin de son équipage, venait d'abandonner la bataille.

Dans cette chute immatérielle, la mort d'Ussop, son enfance de fugitive et le coup de Kurea lui apparaissaient en boucle. Le froid dépossédait ses membres de toute chaleur, de toute once de vie. Elle se sentait sombrer. C'était la fin. Pourtant, dans une dimension lointaine, une présence tenta de l'extirper de ce néant.

\- Oi ! Robin ! Accroche-toi bon sang !

Enfouie sous les sables d'une autre réalité, l'historienne perçut un infime trou de lumière. Il était là, au-dessus de sa tête, à une distance interminable. Et c'est un infime bourdonnement qui s'en échappa pour atteindre la jeune femme. Et malgré l'infimité de ce son, elle put l'entendre. Dans le silence écrasant de son sommeil, elle entendit cette voix. Une voix qui la tirait vers le haut.

\- Aller fais un effort ! Insista-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai plus la force…

Les mots de Robin sortaient d'outre-tombe. Ils étaient à peine audibles. L'appel du néant semblait la ravaler toute entière.

\- Tu nous as promis de vivre, ne l'oublies pas ! Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des gens pour croire en toi, tu n'auras pas le droit de disparaître ! Alors arrêtes ces conneries et bats-toi !

Ces paroles lointaines parvinrent à la brune. Dans un éclair de lumière, ils balayèrent l'obscurité dans lequel elle était plongée.

Les croisements de sabres, les tirs de fusils, les bruits de pas, les cris de combat, tout lui revint. C'est balancée par le rythme de son porteur qu'elle reprit connaissance. Le bras robuste d'un certain bretteur enserrait sa taille. Il la tenait fermement pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe durant sa course. Zoro était suivi de près par Nami, Chopper et Sanji. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur en se débarrassant des marines qui leur barraient le passage. Dehors, un mur de soldats les attendait déjà. Il ne fit pas long feu face aux coups de pieds ardents du cuistot.

Le commandant en charge du bastion et certains de ses acolytes sortirent de l'ombre pour stopper les cinq pirates. Les choses sérieuses allaient bientôt commencer. Prise aux mains du gouvernement mondial, l'île était cernée de toutes parts. La nappe sombre qui s'élevait dans les cieux n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Tsch ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. S'énerva Zoro en levant le nez au ciel.

Il confia l'archéologue à Sanji et fit office de rempart, dos à ses compagnons.

Le blond au costard l'interpella d'un air abasourdi.

\- Oi marimo qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

\- Trouvez un moyen de vous tirer de cette île, je m'occupe de ceux-là.

Une main sortit de nulle part et agrippa le fourreau de l'épéiste. D'une autre main Robin compressait sa blessure, elle fixait le bretteur de son regard déterminé. Malgré ce, il dégaina deux de ses sabres et ordonna à ses compagnons de fuir.

\- Y'a pas moyen ! Hurla Nami qui se plaça aux côtés de l'obstiné.

La navigatrice fut rapidement rejointe par les trois autres.

\- Ne penses pas me voler la vedette aussi facilement tête de gazon. Sur ce ton sarcastique, Sanji posa son pied en avant.

Zoro lui répondit par un sourire impitoyable.

\- Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables. Lança-t-il à ses camarades.

\- Pas autant que toi. Répliqua la rousse.

Un clappement de mains vint interrompre la discussion.

\- Merci pour ce spectacle misérablement pathétique. Décidemment, vous m'aurez bien fait rire.

Dans un souffle invisible, le commandant de l'escouade se rapprocha de ses adversaires.

\- Après le divertissement, le repos. Eternel bien sûr. HAHAHA ! Un homme à la carrure imposante s'esclaffa bestialement. Sa masse musculaire ne l'empêcha pas de se faufiler derrière Nami. En une seconde à peine, il s'empara du bras de la jeune femme.

\- Et si on s'amusait encore un peu ? ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! lui lança Sanji en arrachant sa mellorine des bras de la brute.

Chopper se posta près du cuisinier, bien décidé à combattre cet ennemi pervers.

De son côté, Robin faisait face à Kurea. Les mains croisées devant sa poitrine, elle hésitait à lui porter un coup. Cette trahison, ce coup de poignard, elle ne voulait pas y croire. La vieille craquela cet espoir en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Tu as encore la force de te relever ? Je t'en félicite. Malheureusement pour toi, j'en ai assez de voir ta sale tête de pirate. Je me demande moi-même comment j'ai fait pour te supporter tout ce temps.

L'archéologue ne répondit pas. La seule question qui lui parvenait à l'esprit était : pourquoi ? Kurea profita de son silence pour en rajouter une couche.

\- Quelle ironie. Toi qui avais perdu la confiance de ton équipage, te voilà toi-même trahie par celle à qui tu te confiais ouvertement. La vie ne te gâte vraiment pas. Un an que j'attendais cet instant. Un an que je me retenais de te tuer, Nico Robin.

Zoro qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là entendit cette dernière réflexion. Dans un excès de colère il s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais le bras de la navigatrice l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Nami, laisses moi passer.

\- C'est bon arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je reste avec elle. De toute manière, tu as déjà un adversaire à ta taille, alors ne t'éreintes pas à vouloir protéger tout le monde.

Le bretteur réprima un soupir. Elle avait raison. Et le dit adversaire n'allait pas éternellement l'attendre.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction des trois femmes avant de se retourner vers le commandant. Adossé à un arbre, ce dernier faisait tournoyer un moulin en papier entre ses doigts. D'une pichenette, il fit valser le moulin dans les airs.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini tes adieux ? dit-il mollement.

\- Attends que je t'enlève cet air insouciant.

Sabres en mains, Zoro se jeta sur l'insolent. Mais, encore une fois, il fut stoppé dans sa course. Face à ce nouvel affront, le bretteur bouillonna de l'intérieur. Un samouraï se tenait entre les deux combattants. Il avait sauté de l'arbre sur lequel il perchait pour parer la lame du pirate. Un tintement de sabres résonna froidement entre les deux hommes. Le samouraï fit grincer ses dents sur la pipe qu'il maintenait en bouche. Lorsque la fumée qui s'en échappait frôla les cheveux de Zoro, ils s'écartèrent d'un bond.

Aussitôt, l'homme à pipe s'élança en direction du bretteur à une vitesse fulgurante. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse tout en se faufilant derrière l'ennemi.

\- Nitoryuu Flash !

Le Wadô Ichimonji et le Sandai Kitetsu s'abattirent sur leur cible en y dessinant deux lignes horizontales. Le commandant des marines en profita pour lancer une attaque surprise vers le bretteur.

\- Kama-fû… A peine souffla-t-il ces mots qu'un souffle tranchant déferla vers Zoro.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver, l'épéiste positionna ses sabres en croix afin d'encaisser le coup. Mais l'attaque dévia de sa trajectoire en passant à un cheveu du bretteur.

Il releva la tête vers son adversaire qui pointait le doigt vers le bas de la colline.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda ce dernier d'un air hébété.

Un nuage de poussière se déplaçait à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Une voix enjouée s'en échappait.

\- Niku, niku, niku ! Alors où es-tu ?! Aaah ! Cet enfoiré m'aurait menti ?! Il n'y a pas de VIANDE ici ! Un jeune homme surplombé d'un chapeau de paille venait d'apparaître en face d'eux.

\- L..Luffy ?! Hurla l'épéiste aux cheveux verts. Zoro manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son ancien capitaine.

\- Oh, Zoro ? Aah je vois, toi aussi tu es venu découvrir cette soi-disant île à viande ? Je crois bien qu'on nous a roulés sur ce coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes idiot !? Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Ouais t'as vu comment le temps est pou-

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le pirate au chapeau de paille dû esquiver une attaque qui lui arrivait dans le dos. Le commandant ennemi l'accueillit à sa manière.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de t'attirer ici.

\- Oi ! Ça n'se fait pas d'attaquer quelqu'un qui parle. Luffy examina son interlocuteur avant de se rendre compte d'un détail. - Hm…Attends cette uniforme, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…

Par dépit, Zoro se fourra la tête dans une main. La bêtise de son capitaine ne le surprenait plus, elle l'exaspérait. Dans un éclair de lucidité il se rappela enfin.

\- La marine ! Je m'en souviens maintenant. Zoro fais gaffe c'est la marine !

\- C'est c'que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Désolé Zoro mais ce gars-là m'a mis en rogne. Je vais devoir lui botter le cul.

Le bretteur lui laissa volontiers le commandant avant de se retourner vers le samouraï à la pipe.

\- Eh toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Luffy au gringalet qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Zakon Hiroshi, commandant de cette pêche aux pirates. Connaître mon nom ne te sera d'aucune d'utilité, puisque tu finiras aspiré.

Non loin de là, deux grands gaillards cherchaient leur chemin.

\- C'est suUper agaçant. Il est passé où l'captain ?

\- Yohoho, ouvrons grands nos yeux… Bien que je n'ai pas d'yeux pour voir. Skuuuuljoke !

Un squelette géant et un cyborg à slip apparurent dans la noirceur de ce jour.

* * *

Ah qu'ça fait plaisir de revoir ces trois têtes brûlées. Ça m'a vraiment plu d'intégrer Luffy dans ce chapitre, je m'imaginais la scène en riant bêtement (chose effrayante quand on tombe sur une folle qui rit toute seule, mais j'assume ! Pleinement !).

 **A suivre.** Baston, baston, ba... bon d'accord je me répète mais il faut bien que l'histoire avance pardi ! Bon, et si je vous disais, honneur ? Et samouraï ? Et...baston ? (désolée, c'était plus fort que moi).


	6. Une lutte acharnée

Bizour,

Quand je me relis, je me rends compte que cette fic prend de plus en plus une allure dramatique...et ça me conforte dans l'idée que ça risque de mal se finir. Wah, quelle joie... parfois je me surprends moi-même avec mes dérives pessimistes. (Silence) Trêves de bavardages, mes délires dépressifs peuvent attendre. Ce n'est pas le cas de ce petit chapitre innocent qui brûle d'impatience d'être lu !

Bonne lecture.

 _Les personnages sont d'Oda Eiichiro (qui d'autre ? franchement)._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE VI. Une lutte acharnée

Sur une côte escarpée de l'île, les deux géants de l'équipage inspectaient une étrange installation. Il y a un an, quand leurs compagnons s'étaient résignés à la séparation, Franky et Brook s'étaient retrouvés seuls avec leur capitaine. Dans un excès de loyauté, mais surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, ces deux-là s'étaient embarqués dans moult péripéties pour suivre les ordres bornés de Luffy. Ce dernier les avait pour ainsi dire, bluffés. Malgré la trahison et la mort qui s'étaient abattus sur son entourage, le jeune mugiwara avait eu la force de relever la tête. Malgré la dissolution de son équipage, malgré tout ça, il avait gardé une foi incommensurable en ses compagnons. « Ils reviendront », c'était ce qu'il leur répétait à chaque fois qu'ils sombraient dans la tristesse. La force d'où Luffy puisait son courage, cette force-là les avaient poussés à croire, à revivre même. Elle les avait poussés à le suivre dans la recherche de cette fameuse île à viande. Aussi folle et insensée qu'était cette idée, ils eurent foi en elle.

Et, comme d'habitude depuis un an, ils s'étaient mis à poursuivre leur capitaine dans une infreinable détermination.

Sauf que pour l'instant, ils s'étaient arrêtés de courir. En débarquant dans la baie, c'est à peine s'ils avaient remarqué l'instabilité du climat. Ils s'étaient plutôt focalisés sur un énorme câble qui sortait de la mer pour serpenter sur les versants rocailleux de l'île.

A chacun ses priorités.

C'est ainsi que Franky et Brook s'étaient mis à remonter vers la source du câble. Ils finirent par y arriver après avoir escaladé une gigantesque falaise, que leurs gigantesques corps n'eurent pas de mal à gravir. Devant eux, l'entrée d'une caverne, envahie par la végétation. Brook dégagea de ses mains osseuses le dense feuillage qui gênait le passage. Les deux compagnons se jetèrent un regard satisfait avant de pénétrer dans la sombre cavité.

Le ciel menaçant de Samui prenait des teintes de plus en plus obscures. L'atmosphère se faisait lourde. Par endroit, des étincelles bleues s'échappaient de la masse de gaz qui planait au-dessus de l'île. Nami scrutait le spectacle d'un œil terrifié. Sous ses pieds, la terre gronda dans un tremblement assourdissant.

\- On doit vraiment quitter cette île. Souffla-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'idée devenait inconcevable. Sans compter la présence de la marine qui ne faisait que les ralentir dans leur fuite.

En parlant d'ennemi, il y en avait une qui s'acharnait sauvagement sur le corps immobile de l'archéologue.

\- Alors ma petite Robin, on aurait peur de blesser la vieille ?

La « vieille » en question porta une énième attaque à sa cible celle-ci ne tressaillit pas pour autant. La pointe d'une arme en forme de flèche vint lui déchirer la chair d'où tombèrent rapidement plusieurs gouttes de sang. Elle ne réagit pas.

Face à la menace d'une nouvelle attaque, Nami se précipita devant Robin pour la contrer avec son bâton. Mais, elle eut beau invoquer les pouvoirs de son climat tact, Kurea les esquivait à tous les coups.

La navigatrice fit également les frais de l'ennemi. L'arme utilisée par la vieille était imprégnée d'un poison hautement mortel. Un humain normal n'y aurait pas résisté. Après plusieurs minutes de combats, Nami sentit les effets engourdissant du liquide. Elle jeta un regard désespérée vers l'historienne.

\- Robin ressaisis-toi, je t'en supplie…

Couverte de sang et à bout de souffle, la rousse finit par crouler sous les coups de Kurea. Le poison se propageait dans son corps cette fois-ci, elle ne se releva pas.

Sur l'autre flanc de la colline, le combat était pleinement engagé. Dans la brume épaisse qui enveloppait la zone, une jambe enflammée tournoyait dans un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient. Sanji ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire qui l'esquivait de peu à chaque attaque.

\- flAmbaGe shOt !

Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'en échapper. Le grossier bonhomme sentit la jambe du cuistot s'écraser contre son torse et le propulser d'une vitesse foudroyante à quelques mètres de là. Chopper qui se trouvait non loin de lui, glissa une rumble ball sous sa dent. Le renne sauta dans les airs et l'acheva à coups de « Roseo Metel ». Une pluie de sabots puissants s'abattit sur l'ennemi avant qu'il ne retombe enfin à terre. Sanji vint plaquer son pied sur la joue du malheureux, l'enfonçant encore plus dans la boue. Il sortit son éternelle cigarette, l'alluma et daigna enfin lui adresser une parole.

\- La prochaine fois que tu oseras t'en prendre à une Lady, je te ferai sombrer dans les flammes de l'enfer. Dit-il d'un air purement sadique.

L'homme tomba inconscient après ces derniers mots.

Exténués par ce combat, Chopper et Sanji se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd vers la cour arrière où se trouvaient Robin et Nami.

Les yeux crispés de l'archéologue fixaient le visage de Nami qui reposait maintenant sur ces genoux. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas su protéger l'un de ses précieux compagnons. Elle voulut se lever pour crier toute la rage qui lui nouait le ventre, mais la colère et le désespoir la paralysaient toute entière.

Cette femme ignoble qui se tenait face à elle l'avait non seulement manipulée mais aussi blessée. Pourtant, aucune force, aucune envie de vengeance ne se faisait sentir en elle. L'historienne ne sentait rien d'autre que l'avènement d'une mort certaine. Son corps lui refusait tout mouvement. Et du mouvement, elle en avait besoin pour fuir, pour survivre. Survivre face à cette arme menaçante que Kurea brandissait à présent au-dessus d'elles.

Mais le mouvement avait laissé place au vide, à l'inertie. Robin ferma fortement ses paupières pour ne pas voir la pointe de la flèche qui tombait dangereusement vers elle.

Elle les rouvrit rapidement en entendant le tintement résonnant de deux lames. En un quart de tour, le bretteur s'était élancé devant ses nakamas. Ses bras puissants repoussèrent la vieille Kurea en arrière. Il se retourna ensuite vers Robin qui l'observait d'un air désespéré.

\- Ecoutes moi bien ! Tu veux peut-être en finir avec tout ça mais ce n'est pas une raison pour emporter les autres avec toi !

Zoro cria ces mots dans un souffle saccadé par la rage. Son corps robuste était salement amoché et tremblait sous le poids de la douleur. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il sentit un amas de bras germer dans son dos.

\- Saches que je ne compte emporter personne dans cette chute. Déclara Robin, les mains portées à sa poitrine.

Elle venait d'immobiliser le sabre de l'ennemi qui retira sa lame pour réitérer l'attaque. L'archéologue et le bretteur l'évitèrent de justesse en ramenant Nami près d'eux. Ils se jetèrent un regard d'approbation avant de s'élancer chacun sur leur adversaire respectif.

Emplie d'une force qu'elle avait précédemment perdue, Robin lança une attaque en direction de Kurea.

\- Doce Fleurs !

A ces mots, douze bras vinrent immobiliser le corps de la vieille en la compressant violemment. Cette dernière tenta de s'en extirper mais c'était sans compter la réactivité de Robin qui fit simultanément pousser douze autres bras.

\- Doce Fleurs : Clutch !

La colonne vertébrale de Kurea se brisa dans un craquement affligeant. Un cri brisé s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne tombe sèchement au sol.

L'historienne l'observa longuement avant de revenir vers Nami qui se faisait à présent soigner par Chopper sous le regard larmoyant de Sanji.

Saito Hayabusa, c'était le nom du samourai qui combattait Zoro. Les deux hommes semblaient voler dans les airs, dégustant d'un plaisir presque malsain chacun des coups qu'ils se rendaient.

Chopper et Robin qui se tenaient à proximité les observaient se combattre, sentant leur cœur palpiter, leur gorge se nouer à chaque clignement de sabres.

Le renne interloqué par cette « joie » qu'ils semblaient éprouvée questionna l'archéologue.

\- Dis Robin, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air si heureux ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire maternel avant de lui répondre.

\- Les samouraïs n'existent que pour se battre. Et ce, à partir du moment où ils tiennent un sabre en main. Ils ne s'attachent pas à la vie et sont toujours prêts à se surpasser. Un tel combat est une opportunité pour un guerrier qui cherche constamment à mettre sa force à l'épreuve.

Admirant Robin pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, Chopper resta bouche-bée. Il eut ensuite une réminiscence qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Ah ! Je me souviens qu'un jour Zoro a expliqué que lorsqu'il se bat au sabre contre un adversaire à sa hauteur, il risque sa vie mais ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être joyeux. Il ne voit plus rien autour de lui, son cœur s'élève…

\- Oui, ce n'est ni la vie, ni la mort mais bien au-delà. Au comble du plaisir. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Chopper s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner vers les deux épéistes.

Les souffles hachés des monstres marquèrent la fin d'un acte. Le prochain coup serait le dernier, le rideau allait tomber d'un moment à un autre.

Les deux hommes se valaient autant que leur honneur. Mais il n'est pas sans oublier que tout combat mène à une fin et que toute victoire est teintée de sang.

\- Deux sabres sont comme un sabre. Un sabre est comme deux sabres. Nos bras sont distincts, l'un et l'autre appartiennent au même corps. En toute chose, le raisonnement suprême n'est pas duel, mais unique.

Prenant une ultime bouffée de sa pipe, Saito récita ces mots avant de s'élancer vers Zoro qui, masqué par son bandeau fonçait déjà en sa direction.

Chopper et Robin retinrent leur souffle. L'écran de poussière qui s'était créé devant eux fut balayé par une violente bourrasque. Les deux hommes aux regards ténébreux se tenaient encore debout, mais rapidement l'un deux s'écroula au sol.

La pipe de Saito tomba à terre tout comme son propriétaire. Celui-ci esquissa un dernier sourire avant que la lueur de ses yeux ne s'éteigne sous la tombée de ses paupières.

Zoro resta un instant immobile avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux. Robin et Chopper s'empressèrent de lui porter secours.

L'archéologue l'aida de ses mains qu'elle avait fait pousser près de lui. Elle posa sur lui un regard empreint d'admiration.

\- Très beau combat. Lui lança-t-elle d'un léger sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de beauté, mais-

\- Oi le marimo tais-toi ce n'est pas la peine de te la ramener devant Robin-chan.

Sanji venait d'arriver avec aux bras une Nami furieuse d'être ainsi portée. La navigatrice s'était rapidement remise grâce à l'antipoison que lui avait administré Chopper. Elle fit comprendre au cuisinier qu'elle voulait redescendre en l'infligeant plusieurs coups de poings. Ce qu'il fit après avoir été pris d'émerveillement par les « coups de l'Amour » de sa « Nami-swan ».

* * *

Oui c'est une chute un peu pourrie (pour ne pas dire, foireuse) que je vous offre là. Mais je ne voyais vraiment pas d'autres façon de finir ce chapitre, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur (yeux larmoyants : activé). Enfin si, vous pouvez, après tout, la liberté d'expression est permise à tous ici (en toute raison gardée, bien sûr).

 **A suivre.** Un truc énorme, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à la suite. Un truc énorme et...une surprise abracadabrante (soulignez l'effort que je me donne pour être plus précise).


	7. Une aveuglante apparition

Salut les lectovores !

Les 7 premiers chapitres de cette fic sont fin publiés. Je les avais déjà écrits depuis un moment alors je les ai mis sur le site en un seul coup. D'où l'écart minuscule qui séparait chaque date de mise à jour (le rideau tombe, eh non, je n'écris pas à la vitesse de l'éclair). Vous l'aurez compris, les prochains chapitres sont en cours d'écriture, l'intervalle entre les publications sera donc plus longue. Mais pas de panique, je compte les publier tous les vendredis. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera régulier.

Je ne m'étends pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture. La dernière fois on s'était quittés en beauté avec le combat de samouraïs. On se retrouve maintenant avec un Hiroshi bien casse-******** u_u Voyez par vous-même.

 _L'illustre auteur qui a enfanté ces personnages n'est autre qu'Oda Eiichiro (non, vous ne rêvez pas)._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE VII. Une aveuglante apparition

Sous le vent obscur qui s'engouffrait dans leurs poumons, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Zoro et Robin assistaient au déferlement de pouvoir qui s'étalait devant eux. Ils avaient rejoint l'allée centrale où Luffy combattait le commandant Hiroshi. Avant cela, la navigatrice avait dû s'interposer entre le cuistot et le bretteur. Malgré les combats qu'ils venaient de mener, les deux bourrus avaient trouvé la force de se jeter dans leur habituelle et irrécupérable chamaillerie. Nami aussi avait retrouvé sa force et le leur avait bien fait comprendre. Ils s'étaient ensuite traînés vers le devant de la colline où se trouvait leur capitaine. Mise à part Zoro qui avait assisté à son arrivée abracadabrante, ses trois autres compagnons ne le revoyaient que maintenant. Ils eurent le ventre noué par l'émotion en voyant le pirate s'étirer dans tous les sens pour éviter les attaques de l'ennemi. Après avoir aperçu le visage de ses nakamas, Luffy leur adressa un large sourire empreint de joie et d'amitié. Ce fameux sourire qui les avait toujours suivis dans les moments durs, ce sourire-là, ils étaient tellement heureux de le revoir. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles, pas encore. Pour l'instant, ils devaient se contenter de lui montrer leurs présences. La menace que représentait Hiroshi n'était pas négligeable, Luffy allait avoir besoin d'un soutien sans faille de la part de ses compagnons.

Les deux hommes dessinaient des mouvements rapides dans l'espace dévasté qu'ils occupaient. Autour d'eux, un mur de vent s'était littéralement dressé pour faire rempart à toute intrusion. Leurs corps couverts de blessures montraient l'acharnement qu'ils avaient à vouloir vaincre l'autre.

\- Tu comptes résister longtemps Mugiwara ?

Luffy le défia d'un sourire féroce avant de répondre.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je te batte !

\- Ahah j'ai hâte de voir ça ! lui lança ironiquement Hiroshi en s'élançant dans une mêlée de vent. Le corps du commandant venait de se fondre en un souffle noir qui s'abattit violemment sur l'homme caoutchouc.

Luffy s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Il arma son bras en le projetant loin derrière lui.

\- Gomu Gomu Nooo BULLET !

Et le ramena en avant pour asséner un coup de poing expéditif à Hiroshi. Ce dernier s'était changé en tornade pour éviter l'attaque mais se le prit quand même de plein fouet. Il se releva difficilement en affichant un air enragé.

\- Dépêches-toi de crever Mugiwara, le temps presse !

\- Sur ce point on est d'accord, excepté que c'est TOI qui va crever !

A ces mots Luffy chargea en direction de l'ennemi en poussant un cri de furie qui résonna au-delà de la colline. La fin était proche.

Plus ils progressaient dans l'obscurité de la grotte, plus les tremblements de terre s'intensifiaient. Franky et Brook évoluaient dans le dédale de labyrinthes qui composait l'endroit. Allaient-ils seulement découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Les deux hommes n'en savaient rien. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Ça aussi, ils ne le savaient pas. Pourtant ils s'étaient jetés à bras le corps sur ce câble, comme si un trésor s'en trouvait au bout. Ils étaient persuadés qu'un truc énorme les attendait là au loin, tout au fond de cette étrange caverne qui faisait bien trop de raffut à leur goût. Et bientôt, ils en eurent l'entière certitude.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la lumière qui s'échappait du bout du tunnel, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ce qui leur fit face en cet instant.

Un énorme trou noir trônait au beau milieu de la grotte. La tension qui s'en échappait était telle qu'elle faillit emporter les deux curieux. La nébuleuse était entourée de machines qui servaient de régulateur de puissance, c'est de là que provenait le fameux câble.

\- Ca ne sent rien de bon – Bien que je n'ai plus de nez pour sentir Yohohohoo.

La situation avait beau être absurde, Brook n'en avait pas perdu son humour. Il allait lancer une deuxième blague quand il vit le plafond se faire aspirer par cette force obscure.

Franky le sauva d'un amas de roches qui chuta dangereusement au-dessus de sa coupe afro. Dans un tremblement plus fort que les autres, le trou noir gagna soudainement en intensité, aspirant tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus et autour de lui. Les machines se disloquèrent pour finir aspirer dans la gueule gargantuesque du trou noir. Les deux compagnons en réchappèrent de peu. Bientôt, c'est toute la grotte qui disparut sous leurs yeux.

\- On est tombés dans une suUper panade. Retrouvons le cap'tain et tirons nous vite d'ici !

Suivi de près par son ami squelettique, Franky s'élança à grandes enjambées vers la tornade qui s'élevait d'une petite colline. En toute logique, leur capitaine s'y trouverait.

Un tremblement violent parvint jusqu'à cette même colline et secoua ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore. Zoro planta ses sabres dans le sol pour s'empêcher de basculer et rattrapa Chopper à la volée. Nami et Robin se faisaient maintenir par un mur de bras tandis que Sanji défiait la gravité grâce à l'équilibre exceptionnelle de sa jambe. Leurs yeux à tous se posèrent rapidement sur une montagne située à quelques kilomètres de là. Dans un craquement effroyable elle disparut, aspirée par une force qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à percevoir.

\- Oh… mon dieu, dites-moi que je rêve… Nami porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri muet qu'elle venait de pousser.

Bientôt, toutes les montagnes qui servaient de remparts à l'île commencèrent à sombrer les unes après les autres.

\- On finira aspirer si on reste ici. De ce ton lugubre qu'on lui connaissait si bien, Robin avertit ses nakamas en pointant du doigt, le vide laissé par la chaîne de montagnes.

Pris de panique, Chopper courut dans tous les sens en criant haut et fort qu'ils allaient mourir.

\- Nami-san, Robin-chan, n'ayez crainte, je vous protègerai au péril de ma vie.

\- Imbécile de cuistot… s'exaspéra le bretteur en lorgnant son compagnon des yeux.

\- Redis ça pour voir !? Espèce d'algue desséchée !

\- Imbécile de cuistot !

Et c'était reparti pour une scène de crêpage de chignons que Nami interrompit, bien évidemment.

\- Bande de macaques c'est pas le moment ! On doit vite s'enfuir de cette île ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici et je ne compte pas mourir pour le savoir ! Quelque chose est en train de nous aspirer !

\- Qu'elle vienne, il n'y a rien que mes sabres ne puissent trancher.

Après cette réflexion de trop, le bretteur eut droit à une remontrance endiablée de la part de la navigatrice. Zoro la maudit intérieurement avant de se retourner vers le combat.

Chopper observait le paysage apocalyptique qui se dressait devant eux, quand il vit deux silhouettes s'élancer dans leur direction. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient, leurs visages se firent plus nets. Le petit renne resta un instant bouche-bée avant de retrouver sa langue.

\- Fr..Franky, Brook ! s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Robin, Nami, Sanji et Zoro se retournèrent immédiatement en entendant leurs noms. Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement face à eux. L'expression d'angoisse qu'ils affichaient se teinta alors de joie en voyant le comité d'accueil qui les attendait. Mais le temps était contre eux et l'heure des retrouvailles devaient, encore une fois, être repoussée à plus tard.

Le cyborg chercha son capitaine des yeux, quand il le trouva enfin il s'emplit les poumons d'air avant de crier vers lui.

\- CAPT'AIN ! UN SUUPER TROU NOIR VA NOUS ASPIRER SI ON NE SE CASSE PAS D'ICI RAPIDEMENT !

Luffy releva la tête dans sa direction et s'aperçut au même moment du vide qui se créait derrière eux. Le trou noir avait encore gagné en puissance. Face à ce danger imminent, le jeune chapeau de paille envoya valser son adversaire à coups de gomu gomu no.

\- Désolé mais je vais devoir écourter ce combat. J'ai un équipage qui m'attend !

A ces mots, Luffy se précipita vers la mauvaise troupe de pirates qui s'élançait déjà vers le bas de la colline. Malheureusement pour lui, le commandant Hiroshi avait encore un tour dans son sac. Ce dernier sortit un pistolet de sa poche d'où s'échappa un long filet qui emprisonna le jeune homme. A peine eut-il le temps de réagir que son adversaire apparut devant lui.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy, j'ai pour mission de t'éliminer toi et ton maudit équipage. Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper alors que je suis si près du but.

\- Luffy ! s'écria Nami en voyant son capitaine pris au piège. Progressivement, il sentit ses forces quitter son corps élastique.

\- Du granit marin ! s'exclama Zoro en remontant vers lui.

Le bretteur était encore trop loin pour pouvoir parer le coup que s'apprêtait à lancer Hiroshi. Il accéléra sa course quand un flash de lumière l'aveugla soudainement. Rapidement, une voix claire et distincte se fit entendre.

\- A chaque fois que vous frôlerez la mort, le plus valeureux des guerriers des mers accourra à votre secours. Non pas par pitié mais parce qu'il aura suivi la voie de son cœur. La seule voie qui mène à l'unique, à l'irremplaçable, à la remarquable île des Snipers.

Une silhouette se dessina derrière l'écran de lumière qui s'atténuait peu à peu. Une cape rouge, un masque jaune, des lunettes de sniper, bientôt, le corps de l'inconnu se découvrit sous les yeux ébahis des pirates du Chapeau de paille.

\- SOGEKING ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Eh oui notre cher Sogeking fait son grand retour ! Alors ? Comment vont réagir les mugiwaras... Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre (que je publierai ce vendredi, soyez au rendez-vous !). Je sais, je sais, le zorobin a été éclipsé pour ce chapitre (sacrilège) mais pas de soucis, vous serez bientôt servi de ce côté-là ! (Mouhaha).

Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Un tout petit com, de rien du tout, là, juste en dessous :D (Ouh la racoleuse).

 **A suivre.** Un guerrier, une fuite, le néant...


	8. Le trou

Hello !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre (roulement de tambours), j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce chapitre 8 défonce ! Bon d'accord, peut-être que j'en fais trop. Mais je me languissais tellement de l'écrire ce chapitre et pour cause, un énorme basculement va se faire dans l'histoire, un truc que je voulais faire depuis des lustres. Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. J'attends vos retours !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE VIII. LE TROU

La cape rouge du valeureux Sogeking flottait au gré du vent impérieux qui s'abattait sur la petite colline. Mains aux hanches, il se tenait fièrement sur la branche d'un grand érable. Les pirates du Chapeau de paille blêmirent face à l'apparition de cet allié qu'il pensait disparu depuis longtemps. Etait-ce une hallucination ? La manifestation d'un esprit ? Cette voix, cette posture, c'était impossible. Pourtant, il était bel et bien vivant. Et il venait tout juste de sauver leur capitaine avec cette attaque aveuglante. Un coup qu'ils avaient immédiatement reconnu et qui ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne, Ussop. Seuls Chopper et Luffy qui avaient les yeux remplis d'étoiles ne se doutèrent pas de l'identité de leur héro. Il fallait être aveugle ou faire preuve d'une grande naïveté pour ne pas démasquer le mauvais menteur qu'il avait toujours été.

Malheureusement, l'effet de surprise ne dura pas longtemps. Furieux d'être interrompu de la sorte, le commandant Hiroshi lança une attaque vers l'homme à cape. La branche sur laquelle il se trouvait explosa en miettes. Emporté par la force du vent, le masque de Sogeking s'envola au loin, laissant son propriétaire à découvert. D'un geste excessivement dramatique il se déposséda de son accoutrement pour réapparaître sous sa véritable identité. Luffy et Chopper en eurent les yeux complètement exorbités.

\- Uu…ssooo…pp ? dit Luffy affaibli par le granit marin qui lui pesait sur le corps.

\- Hiii un fantôme ! s'exclama Chopper avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Le sniper au long nez les regarda d'un air gêné mais à la fois ému. Un filet de morve s'écoula de ses narines tandis que ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes.

\- Les gars…vous m'avez tellement manqué !

La voix d'Ussop résonna dans un cri déchirant qui retourna l'esprit de chacun des membres de l'équipage. La lumière qui s'était éteinte en eux depuis un an venait de se rallumer. Par quelconque moyen que ce soit Ussop avait survécu. Ils en étaient fous de joie. Mais Hiroshi, décidé à interrompre ces jérémiades, se tint prêt à lancer une autre attaque. D'instinct, Zoro réagit le bretteur délivra son capitaine du filet, attrapa Ussop par le col et se dirigea vers ses compagnons de bord.

Libéré de l'emprise du granit, Luffy fit face au commandant. Le pirate au chapeau de paille comptait bien en finir avec cette raclure de première. Revigoré par ces retrouvailles, il expédia Hiroshi d'un coup de poing épique. Ce dernier s'en rendit à peine compte qu'il était déjà propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là. Dans un souffle ultime, il tomba, vaincu à plates coutures.

En un quart de mouvement, Luffy rattrapa ses compagnons qui courraient dans la ville basse. Les éléments se déchaînaient contre eux et le trou noir redoublait de puissance. C'était une course contre le temps qu'ils allaient devoir accélérer, et vite. Au loin, la baie se dessinait peu à peu. Leurs pas se firent plus déterminés face à l'avenir qui les attendait, face aux rêves qu'ils continuaient de poursuivre et l'équipage à nouveau réuni.

Pendant qu'ils courraient vers cet horizon annonciateur d'aventures, plusieurs questions leur tambourinèrent l'esprit. _Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'échapper ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient une fois arrivés ? Est-ce qu'une montagne de viandes les attendait ?_ Mais surtout…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Ussop !? Ils s'écrièrent en même temps et dévisagèrent leur compagnon revenu d'outre-tombe.

\- Pas possible…c'est…Sogeking qui t'a ramené ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

\- Oui ! Chopper a raison moi aussi je l'ai vu !

Les autres membres « sensés » du groupe soufflèrent de dépit face à l'ignorance du capitaine et du petit médecin. Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers Ussop qui, soulagé d'avoir réussi son stratagème, s'apprêta à tout leur raconter. Il enfouit sa main dans une poche avant de la ressortir et la montrer aux autres. Une petite bille de couleur bleue trônait en son creux.

\- Toute mon histoire se résume à ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ce n'est qu'une petite bille de rien du tout. Lui-déclara Nami.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, et pourtant c'est ce qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là.

Chopper en savait un rayon sur les remèdes. L'existence même d'une telle invention lui piqua de curiosité.

\- Comment ça ? Sois plus précis Ussop !

\- Du calme, j'y viens. Il y a un an quand on a été attaqués, j'avais une bille comme celle-là sur moi. Je l'avais déniché dans l'un des villages que nous venions de visiter. Quand j'y pense, j'ai vraiment bien fait de l'avoir gardé sur moi.

\- Viens en au fait Ussop ! S'impatienta le bretteur.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon. Cette bille est spéciale. Une fois ingérée, elle plonge son possesseur dans un état d'hyper-hibernation, un peu comme une profonde léthargie.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Je t'ai examiné, je l'aurai remarqué quand même !

\- Je sais Chopper. Mais ce n'est pas une simple hibernation. Durant quelques jours, le corps n'émet plus aucun signe de vie. Techniquement, j'étais mort.

\- C'est la bio stase. L'interrompit Robin d'un air particulièrement intéressée.

\- Oui. Quand Albion m'a attaqué, je l'ai tout de suite avalé. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant que je tombais dans un profond sommeil. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais au beau milieu de l'océan sur une barque funéraire…

\- Ahahaha ! Fais pas cette tête Ussop ça aurait pu être pire ! S'esclaffa Luffy.

\- Pire ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu vivre durant un an ?! A essayer de vous retrouver pour enfin finir ici ?! Aspiré par un fichu trou noir !?

\- ça t'apprendra à avoir ce genre d'idées stupides. Lui lança Sanji.

\- Stupides !? Je vais te faire voir moi ce qui est stupide !

\- Yohohoho je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- On va organiser une sUuUper fête d'enfer !

\- Oui avec une tonne de viandes !

\- Imbéciles ! Il faudrait déjà qu'on sorte d'ici vivants !

Robin observait ses compagnons d'un sourire amusé et comblé. Même dans une situation aussi désespérée, ils arrivaient à se conduire comme de parfaits idiots. Elle reconnaissait bien là son équipage d'antan, aussi loufoque et borné. Elle venait de retrouver la seule famille qu'il lui restait en ce monde. D'ailleurs, ils venaient tous de retrouver leur unique foyer et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. L'archéologue poussa un soupire de satisfaction avant de rattraper la joyeuse bande de lurons.

Ils gagnaient la baie à pas empressés, quand une violente bourrasque arracha Robin du reste du groupe. Hiroshi venait de réapparaître. Derrière lui, le vide du trou noir avait gagné du terrain. Nul besoin de perspicacité pour comprendre le sort qu'il réservait à l'historienne. Luffy et les autres avaient déjà atteints le Sunny quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation. Ils réagirent immédiatement pour secourir leur nakama. Comme d'habitude, Zoro était à la traîne et n'avait pas encore embarqué. Il avait donc assez de marge pour s'élancer vers l'ennemi et ramener Robin. Luffy s'empressa de lui filer un coup de mains mais le sabreur l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe ! Préparez les voiles et levez l'ancre, on vous rejoint !

\- Zoro ça ne va pas ! Vous allez-

\- Fais ce qu'il dit Nami !

\- Mais Luffy…

\- Tu dois croire en eux ! Ce sont tes compagnons, ils ne vont pas se faire avoir aussi facilement !

\- … Ok… ! Vous avez intérêt à faire vite alors ! Les gars détachez les voiles ! Franky ! On va avoir besoin de puissance pour s'éjecter de là !

\- Bien reçu cap'tain !

\- Cet idiot de marimo, il n'a pas intérêt à foirer son coup.

Sanji fixait anxieusement la côte où se trouvaient ses compagnons. Le trou noir en était tout proche. Le marimo en question allait devoir se grouiller s'il ne voulait pas subir la colère qui gagnait de plus en plus le love-cook.

Hiroshi maintenait fermement sa proie par la gorge. Robin tenta tant bien que mal de s'extirper de ses griffes, mais elle était complètement affaiblie par le granit marin qu'il pressait sur son cou. Elle songea au pire en voyant l'énorme gouffre qui venait de se créer derrière eux. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du bretteur qui apparut face à eux. Le regard sombre de Zoro en disait long sur ses intentions. Il positionna ses sabres en avant pour asséner un coup à l'ennemi. Mais dans un excès de fourberie, ce dernier balança Robin en direction du gouffre avant de se fondre dans l'air.

Sans hésiter, Zoro se précipita pour rattraper la jeune femme. L'attraction violente du trou noir les tirait vers le bas. Il entourait Robin de ses bras et resserra son étreinte pour l'empêcher de faillir. Son regard se posa sur un bout de terre intacte qui n'avait pas encore été aspiré. S'il pouvait l'atteindre, ils seraient sauvés. Le bretteur redirigea toute son énergie vers ce bout d'espoir qu'il s'obligeait à atteindre. Ce n'était pas un trou noir qui allait avoir raison de lui et en plus, il n'avait pas encore accompli sa promesse. Mais surtout, il n'allait pas se laisser maudire par ce fichu cuistot ! La seule pensée de Sanji en train de le narguer, le plongea dans une rage noire. Encore un petit effort, il y était presque.

Malheureusement, le petit effort fut rapidement balayé par un coup de vent lancé par Hiroshi.

Le bout de terre éclata sous sa puissance. Pire encore, les deux pirates furent enfoncés par la force du vent et celle du trou noir. Bientôt, ils se sentirent engloutis par l'obscurité et le froid. Ils étaient tombés à une vitesse si phénoménale qu'ils ne pouvaient plus distinguer la sortie. Dans la chute violente qui les entraînait, l'air se fit de plus en plus rare. Le mouvement circulaire de la nébuleuse manquait à tout moment de les séparer. Mais ils ne comptaient pas se laisser faire. L'un à l'autre, ils s'accrochèrent désespérément. L'un à l'autre, ils se promirent de résister.

* * *

 **A suivre.** Ils tombent...encore, et encore. A quoi peuvent-ils bien penser ? Alors que leurs corps s'engouffrent de plus en plus, les deux pirates vont faire face à leurs convictions perdues et à la mort menaçante qui se profile peu à peu dans ce néant.

Le chapitre sera publié vendredi prochain !


	9. La chute

Bonjour !

Le vendredi est enfin arrivé (cri de joie en vue du week-end), et comme tous les vendredis, celui-ci s'accompagne d'un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous ai tenu en longue haleine avec la fin du dernier chapitre mais la torture est finie. Je vous laisse avec celui-là (dont j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi...) et m'en retourne à ma vaisselle. Oui, ma vaisselle, il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Surtout j'attends vos retours pour avoir des avis. La critique fait toujours avancer !

 _Les personnages appartiennent au big boss, Oda Eiichiro._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE IX. La chute

Leurs corps tombaient impuissamment dans la gueule du gouffre. Autour d'eux, des débris et autres immondices tournoyaient à folle allure : un amas de roches par-ci, une forêt entière par-là... Par chance, la force de rotation qui les entraînait protégeait les deux pirates de toutes projections. A ce stade, leur survie relevait plus du miracle que de la chance. Ils s'étaient vus entraînés à une vitesse considérable. Aucun mouvement, aucune parole ne leur était possible tant le tumulte du phénomène était puissant. La douleur, c'était tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. La douleur d'être écrasés et opprimés par la pression d'une force supérieure. Malgré tout, ils résistèrent. Ils valaient mieux que ça. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils se savaient assez forts pour supporter cette torture. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas seuls. D'un côté, il y avait cet homme à la carrure méchamment imposante, celui qui se destinait à être le meilleur sabreur au monde et de l'autre, cette femme à la beauté glaciale, celle qui allait découvrir la face cachée de l'histoire. Ces deux-là ne comptaient pas mourir aussi facilement, pas avant d'avoir atteint leur rêve. Leurs convictions dépassaient largement l'absurdité de la situation. Dans leur esprit, il n'y eut qu'un visage qui apparut. Un visage au sourire béant, surmonté d'un chapeau de paille. Ce visage-là leur criait de survivre.

A mille lieux de là, c'est ce visage qui les attendait, lui et six autres encore.

Le clapotis des vagues sur la coque du Sunny se faisait de plus en plus intense. Et pour cause, le trou noir venait d'avaler toute la baie de Samui. S'il n'avait pas été réactif, l'équipage du chapeau de paille aurait été englouti en une fraction de secondes. Maintenant, ils attendaient, scrutant le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur du gouffre. L'angoisse les affligeait. Ils avaient foi en leur deux compagnons, ils croyaient en eux, c'était indéniable. Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit, à se poser milles et une question à la fois. Et surtout, allaient-ils seulement revoir ces deux-là ?

Cette question, Luffy ne se la posait évidemment pas. Il les reverrait coute que coute. C'est ce qu'il avait hurlé à Hiroshi après que ce dernier eût tenté de les attaquer. Le jeune capitaine l'avait immédiatement achevé d'un coup de poing dévastateur. Il s'était ensuite précipité vers le trou noir pour « repêcher » ses camarades. Mais le reste de l'équipage l'en avait empêché. Il était maintenant attaché au mat du Sunny. Sanji et Chopper se maintenaient à ses côtés au cas où il déciderait de s'échapper à nouveau. Ils venaient de perdre deux de leurs compagnons, ils ne comptaient pas en perdre un troisième, qu'il s'agisse de leur capitaine ou non.

\- Regardez, le trou noir va bientôt nous rattraper ! s'écria la navigatrice en pointant du doigt par-dessus bord.

\- Jusqu'où compte-t-il s'étendre ce satané trou !?

Ussop s'accrochait au bastingage et examinait l'ampleur du phénomène d'un œil terrifié.

\- Il finira par se stabiliser, mais avant ça il va surement engloutir le récif sur lequel on se trouve. Si on ne rejoint pas la haute mer maintenant, on y passera aussi ! informa Nami.

\- Mais…Zoro et Robin ne sont toujours pas revenus ! On ne peut pas partir sans eux !

\- Chopper je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, mais Nami-san a raison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, cet idiot de marimo ne se laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement. Et si par sa faute, il arrive malheur à Robin-chan, il aura affaire à moi.

Le petit renne explosa en larmes en entendant ces paroles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils reviennent. Que Robin vienne lui tenir compagnie dans la bibliothèque et qu'il puisse aller embêter Zoro dans la vigie, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Les gars… vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont survivre à ça. Je sais qu'ils sont forts mais…ce trou c'est…le néant.

Ussop déglutit ses mots avec peine, il sentait ses larmes refluer dans sa gorge. Voilà un an qu'il avait perdu ses compagnons, et maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvés, il fallait qu'un trou sorti de nulle part lui privent de deux d'entre-eux.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries Ussop ! hurla Luffy, la pupille rétractée.

\- Luffy…

\- Ils reviendront ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-dedans et encore moins s'il s'agit du néant ou autre chose ! Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont encore en vie ! Je n'ai pas envie de partir, je sauterais bien là-dedans pour les ramener si c'était possible !

Luffy avait rabaissé son chapeau devant ses yeux. Le combat intérieur auquel il se livrait le fit crisper des poings et des dents. Malgré la peine qui le gagnait progressivement, il reprit dignement le poids des responsabilités que lui incombait son statut de capitaine et ordonna à Nami de les sortir de la zone.

\- C'est la pire décision qui soit pour un capitaine. Pour Luffy, plus que pour n'importe qui, abandonner un compagnon est le choix le plus difficile qu'il puisse prendre.

Le regard assombri, Sanji alluma une cigarette avant de se retourner vers la nébuleuse. A ses côtés, Franky sombrait dans une rivière de larmes tandis que Brook détournait sa vision du spectacle. Lentement, le Sunny glissa en dehors du récif pour atteindre la partie profonde de l'océan. Nami dirigeait le bateau, quelques gouttes de larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le gouvernail qu'elle tenait en mains. Les yeux rivés sur le trou noir, Chopper et Ussop espéraient que leurs compagnons en ressurgissent à tout moment. Mais plus ils s'éloignaient, plus cet espoir s'estompait. Sur les eaux pourtant ensoleillées de Grand Line, l'obscurité venait de s'abattre sur l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

L'obscurité… Zoro et Robin connaissaient bien ce mot. Ils y baignaient littéralement. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de cette chute ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne comptaient plus les minutes. A quoi bon ? De toute manière, ils étaient coincés, ni issue, ni échappatoire ne semblaient vouloir se profiler. Avec ce souffle violent qui manquait de les éjecter à chaque instant, ils n'avaient pas le luxe de s'attarder sur ça. Toute leur attention se fixait sur leur seul point respectif : l'un et l'autre. Oui, cet autre auquel ils s'agrippaient chacun, c'était lui, le plus important. Et ils ne comptaient pas se lâcher aussi facilement. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Jamais cela ne seraient arrivé dans une autre situation que celle-ci. Et malgré tout, ils s'accrochèrent aussi fortement que possible.

La seule idée qu'ils fussent séparés ne leur traversa même pas l'esprit. En tant que membres de l'équipage de Luffy, ils se devaient de rester soudés. C'est ce que leur capitaine leur avait toujours appris : _ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive_. Et même si aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de leurs bouches, Zoro et Robin savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur la présence de l'autre. C'était ça la mentalité du chapeau de paille, celle-là même qui les suivrait jusque dans la mort.

D'ailleurs, était-ce bien ça qui les attendait ? La mort ? Au stade où ils en étaient, toutes les possibilités étaient envisageables. Et malheureusement, celle-là semblait être la plus plausible. Zoro plissa des yeux pour tenter de distinguer le visage de l'archéologue. Chaque parcelle de son corps luttait contre la force implacable qui le compressait. Avec effort, il réussit à garder ses yeux ouverts.

En face de lui, Robin subissait elle-aussi l'effet de la pression. Les paupières closes, la bouche grimaçante de douleur, l'archéologue lui apparaissait sous une tortueuse image. Il se sentit coupable face au sentiment d'impuissance qui le submergeait. S'il avait été plus fort, ils ne seraient pas tombés si bas. Ses mains agrippées aux épaules de Robin, se crispèrent à cette seule pensée. En retour, ce sont celles de l'historienne qu'il sentit se resserrer dans son dos. Elle aussi, s'en voulait.

Le bretteur referma ses yeux et songea à sa promesse, celle qu'il avait faite à Kuina. Il ne pouvait pas envisager une fin aussi déshonorable. Un homme qui ne tient pas parole ne se résume qu'à la faiblesse et la lâcheté. Entres autres mots, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté.

De son côté, Robin focalisait ses sens sur le moindre mouvement autour d'elle. Et dans ce capharnaüm où s'entremêlaient toutes sortes d'objets, le mouvement était roi. Elle essayait de distinguer les fluctuations présentes dans l'air.

Sur ce point, l'historienne était loin d'égalée les compétences météorologiques de Nami, mais avec un peu de chance elle retirerait des informations cruciales quant à leur situation actuelle. C'est de cette manière qu'elle avait appris à survivre, en analysant son environnement pour en comprendre les mécanismes. Pour le moment, elle devait avouer que cela ne la menait pas à grand-chose. C'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente un nouveau changement. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une zone d'accalmie.

L'agitation et le bruit ambiant avaient laissé place à une sensation de léger ballottement. La pression écrasante desserra peu à peu son emprise. Toujours en suspension, les deux pirates se déchargèrent du poids de leurs paupières pour observer le phénomène. A l'exception de l'amoncellement de débris qui avait maintenant disparu, le décor n'avait pas vraiment changé. La froide obscurité du trou noir les encerclait toujours. Elle se faisait plus intense, plus profonde que dans la zone d'agitation passée. Zoro et Robin se dévisagèrent puis desserrèrent peu à peu leur étreinte sans totalement se lâcher. Ils se sentaient tomber avec beaucoup moins de violence. Ils flottaient plus qu'ils ne chutaient. Le vide immense qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds ne semblait donner sur aucune issue. Pourtant, la force gravitationnelle les entraînait toujours vers le bas.

Zoro s'apprêtait à parler quand soudain, la vitesse, le poids et la pression reprirent possession de leur chute.

Cette fois-ci, ils tombèrent pour de bon. Robin tenta de rattraper la main du bretteur qu'il tendait vers elle. C'est à peine s'ils se frôlèrent. Entraînés par la force inattendue du souffle, ils avaient été séparés. Ils se maudirent de s'être laissés influencés par cette zone d'accalmie. Comment feraient-ils s'ils se perdaient de vue ? Cette question, ils n'eurent pas à se la poser longtemps. L'impact de leurs corps contre le sol eut la clarté d'y répondre.

Par réflexe Zoro s'assura que l'archéologue se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle était là, étendue à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage, derrière quelques mèches il vit ses iris bleus se poser sur lui.

Tous les deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Puis, lentement, de leurs yeux ébahis, ils découvrirent le paysage impossible qui leur fit face.

Le chant des vagues s'accompagnait de celui des mouettes tandis qu'un soleil de plomb tapait sur le sable où s'étendaient leurs corps endoloris…

* * *

Je vous avoue que j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre, surtout la fin :3 Rien qu'en la lisant, moult idées zorobiniennes me traversent l'esprit.

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Où est-ce qu'ils ont pu atterrir ? Si vous sentez le foisonnement d'idées vous envahir vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à les partager. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

 **A suivre.** Seuls, ils avancent vers ce destin incertain mais pourtant familier. Les questions, l'entêtement, l'incompréhension, la douleur et la surprise vont les prendre au dépourvu.


	10. Le paradis impossible

Bonsoir !

Milles excuses pour le retard de publication /o\ j'ai été retardée par quelques imprévus. Mais je suis enfin de retour et vous pouvez enfin savourez ce dixième chapitre à votre guise. On s'était quittés avec une fin plutôt énigmatique, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce fameux endroit où ils ont atterri.

Bonne victuaille mes gourmands.

 _L'univers de One Piece est à Oda, le fouillis de mots, c'est de moi._

* * *

 **Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE X. Le paradis impossible

La plage de sable blanc qu'ils avaient devant eux s'étendait à perte de vue. Par intermittence, les vagues du lagon venaient chatouiller leurs orteils. Tandis que la brise estivale les entourait d'une douce chaleur, les mouettes s'élançaient vers la ligne d'horizon qui délimitait l'océan et le bleu profond du ciel. Robin laissa couler un filet de sable entre ses doigts pour être sûre qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Elle sentait le fluide granuleux s'échapper de ses mains, l'odeur singulière de l'écume des vagues, le souffle léger du vent, la chaleur d'un soleil d'été. Elle ressentait tout. Aussi insensé que cela pouvait être, toutes ces sensations étaient bel et bien réelles. Plus étrange encore, ils étaient toujours en vie. L'archéologue se retourna vers Zoro. Il scrutait le ciel, cherchant toutes traces d'une quelconque ouverture. Il ne vit rien. Le trou noir qui les avait engloutis s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

\- C'est notre jour de chance apparemment.

Le bretteur ne s'embêta pas plus longuement à chercher une explication qui, de toute évidence ne lui viendrait pas en tête. Il tourna des talons et ajouta :

\- Bon, retrouvons Luffy et les autres. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard.

Robin le regarda faire sans bouger d'un poil. Elle savait que Zoro se fichait pratiquement de tout ce qui n'avait pas attrait à ses sabres et son entraînement mais de là à faire l'impasse sur le contexte absurde dans lequel ils se trouvaient…elle devait avouer qu'il la surprenait. Sans doute pensait-il être perdu, comme d'habitude. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications face à l'attitude contradictoire du sabreur. Peu importe, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, surtout si ses pensées s'avéraient être vraies.

\- Attends, Tu vois bien qu'on n'est pas au même endroit, lui avisa-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'il m'arrive tout le temps, et je finis toujours par vous retrouver. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

L'historienne avait vu juste. Zoro se croyait perdu. C'en était presque mignon, mais tout aussi idiot.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Robin arriva au même niveau que lui. Il marchait toujours. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait interloqué mais il s'entêta tout de même à rejoindre l'équipage. Aussi borné qu'il était, l'historienne savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à le convaincre.

\- On ne les retrouvera pas. Luffy et les autres ne sont pas ici.

Cette fois, il s'arrêta net. Robin le fixait d'un air grave, l'un de ces airs qui semblait dire « crois-moi », « je ne plaisante pas ». Se voyant écoutée, l'archéologue continua.

\- Le trou noir, la chute, le fait qu'on ait survécu et surtout, cet endroit… Tout porte à croire qu'on vient de tomber dans une autre dimension.

\- Oui et moi je suis un cuistot en costard…

Robin ne porta pas attention à cette dernière réflexion et leva son nez au ciel. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, le moindre fragment de connaissances qui pourrait l'éclairer.

\- J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part...

Elle entendit le bretteur pester. Il ne comprenait pas cette tendance qu'elle avait à toujours vouloir tout expliquer. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par lui demander :

\- Une autre dimension ? Tu ne vas pas me parler de paradis quand même…

En ce qui concerne ce sujet, il en avait déjà assez entendu durant l'épisode de Skypiea. On n'allait pas lui refaire le même coup.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le paradis. D'après mes souvenirs, il était question de monde parallèle.

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas. La conversation avait assez duré pour le bretteur. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir aussi longtemps face aux explications de Robin. Dans sa tête, le schéma était simple. Ils leur suffisaient juste de trouver un moyen de retourner dans leur monde, point-barre.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'équipage de Chapeau de paille avait quitté Samui et sa baie dévastée. L'étendue de mer qui s'ouvrait à eux reflétait la couleur grisâtre du ciel. Par intermittence, des gouttelettes de pluie venaient arroser la pelouse déserte du pont. Tandis que le vent glacé s'engouffrait à bord, le silence plongeait les lieux dans une atmosphère encore plus lourde. Assis sur la tête de proue, Luffy fixait un point invisible dans la brume légère qui ondulait devant lui. Le jeune capitaine était dans cette position depuis deux jours déjà. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, même pas pour manger. Luffy en manque d'appétit…En temps normal, cette idée aurait été inconcevable, voire impossible. Sauf que plus rien n'était normal sans Zoro et Robin. Et cette situation risquait de durer un bon moment.

Ils essayaient chacun d'y faire face en vaquant à diverses occupations. L'envie d'apitoiement et de résignation se faisait sentir en eux, mais ils devaient résister à l'appel du désespoir. Le mince espoir de revoir leurs compagnons les maintenait debout. Il les accompagnait à chaque pas et chaque pensée.

Sanji s'affairait en cuisine. D'un geste mou et imprécis, il découpait les quelques légumes présents sur le plan de travail. Il jeta les dés de légumes dans une casserole bouillonnante d'eau, puis se retourna vers la table à manger pour y disposer des couverts. Pendant un instant, il resta immobile, fixant l'emplacement vide où Zoro avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Son regard s'assombrit. Il se rappela la fois où le marimo avait engloutit une bouteille de saké qu'il avait strictement interdit de toucher. Ce jour-là, le bretteur l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait failli le jeter par-dessus bord. Le cuisinier sourit en repensant à la scène qui s'en était suivie. Mais le tressautement du couvercle de la casserole le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Son sourire s'effaça pendant qu'il ramenait l'ustensile à table. Il remplit les assiettes de l'assortiment de légumes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de crier « A table ! ».

Peu à peu, les autres membres de l'équipage pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans la grande salle à manger. Dans un silence tendu, ils s'installèrent à leurs places. Leur regard se posa sur le vide laissé par leurs deux compagnons puis glissa vers la proue. Luffy ne bougeait toujours pas. Autour de lui, l'espace et le temps s'étaient littéralement figés.

Zoro et Robin longeaient la côte qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils avançaient silencieusement dans ce décor de rêve en enjambant les dunes de sables qui parsemaient leur chemin. D'apparence, l'endroit n'était pas différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Le lagon d'eau claire, les palmiers poly-formes, le soleil de plomb… Ce type de paysage était familier pour les deux pirates. Pourtant, le sentiment d'inconnu qui les avait accrochés depuis leur arrivée ne cessa de s'accroître. L'espace et le temps leur semblaient être d'une autre nature, ils sentaient que quelque chose clochait. L'air grésillait. Ce détail presque imperceptible avait conforté leur méfiance envers la situation mais aucun d'eux n'en parlait.

Le silence avait repris sa place habituelle entre l'archéologue et l'épéiste et cela ne sembla pas les gêner. Après tout, ils étaient connus pour être les membres les moins bavards de l'équipage. Ils minimalisaient leurs échanges autant que possible et n'aimaient pas s'étaler en paroles inutiles. D'une certaine manière, ils s'accordaient bien tous les deux.

Bientôt, la longue côte de sable laissa place à une étendue de roches volcaniques. Barrés par ce massif de pierres noires, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de s'engager dans la forêt juxtaposant celui-ci.

Ils traversèrent le sous-bois avant d'atteindre une grande clairière. Un petit ruisseau la parcourait dans toute sa longueur. Robin en profita pour se rafraichir le visage. Zoro la regarda sans rien prononcer. Le bretteur scrutait les alentours quand son attention se posa sur une silhouette au loin. A cette vision, il effleura ses sabres et interpella sa nakama.

\- Quelqu'un vient vers nous, dit-il en se rapprochant de l'archéologue.

Robin se releva dans un léger bruissement d'herbes et se tourna vers la silhouette. Peu à peu, les contours de ses traits se firent plus nets. C'était un homme très grand. Les cheveux ébouriffés, il avançait sereinement vers les deux pirates. Plus il s'approchait, plus le visage qui se dessinait leur sembla…dangereux.

Zoro se plaça en position de défense devant l'historienne qui portait déjà ses bras à sa poitrine. Quelques mètres les séparaient maintenant de l'homme. Toujours aussi sereinement, ce dernier se rapprocha d'eux et leur fit rapidement face. Un souffle glacé accompagna les paroles qu'il lança à la brune.

\- Nico Robin, quelle surprise de te retrouver ici. Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois.

Ces mots s'échappèrent du large sourire qu'il affichait et firent tressaillir l'archéologue.

\- Ao Kiji…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ces mots s'échappèrent de la gorge étranglée de Robin et firent grincer des dents à Zoro.

* * *

Des avis ? des conseils ? des bonbons ? Je suis toute ouïe à vos commentaires.

 **A suivre.** Une histoire de dojo et un espoir impossible...

 _PS: Je publierai le prochain chapitre le vendredi 21/10. Je suis actuellement sur un petit projet de OS que je compte publier bientôt. Dès qu'il sera dispo, je vous invite à aller le lire pour étancher votre soif de Zorobin. Parce que oui hein, avec moi c'est ZoRobin forever :p_

 **s/12188751/1/Estampe-de-rêve-OS-ZoroxRobin**


	11. Outre-monde

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis enfin de retour, désolée à tous ceux qui ont attendu la suite et qui ont été déçus de ne pas la lire comme prévu. C'est dur à tenir le rythme quand on est accaparée par le boulot, mais bon j'arrête les blablas et vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre.

Pour les comm's n'hésitez pas. J'ai conscience d'avoir des progrès à faire, donc sachez que vos avis me sont d'une aide précieuse !

Au passage je fais de la pub pour mon oneshot :p Estampe de rêve

Bonne lecture, biz.

MAJ. le 03/05/17

 _Comme vous le savez, les persos et l'histoire viennent d'Oda /o\_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI. Outre-monde**

Ses yeux perçants les observaient de haut. Son manteau, déchiré par endroit, avait fait les frais du temps. Ce n'était pas la seule chose à avoir été touchée par l'usure. Aokiji lui-même semblait vieilli de plusieurs années. Sa barbe de trois jours et son accoutrement lui donnaient un air négligé de vagabond. Il arborait un large et étrange sourire en direction des deux pirates. Dans sa main droite, une bouteille de saké peinait à garder les quelques gouttes qui lui restaient. L'ancien vice-amiral de la marine, le fameux faisan bleu était tout simplement méconnaissable. Après quelques minutes à examiner Zoro et Robin, il finit par parler.

\- C'est à moi de vous demander ce que vous faites ici.

Aokiji ne se détacha pas de son sourire et lorgna les deux d'un regard amusé, comme s'il venait de braver un interdit.

\- Vous deux ? Ensemble ?...ce n'est que ma première bouteille pourtant.

Robin fronça des sourcils face aux paroles incohérentes de l'homme. Elle scruta son visage. Il ne semblait pas mentir. L'archéologue eut le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Je ne vois rien d'anormal là-dedans, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Laisse tomber Robin, ce mec est complètement saoul, lança Zoro.

Aokiji éclata de rire en entendant ces mots. « Saoul » ? Lui ?

\- Vous vous fichez de moi c'est ça ?, insista-t-il, plus interloqué que jamais.

Les deux pirates s'interrogèrent du regard. Le vice-amiral qu'ils connaissaient savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient compagnons. Alors pourquoi une telle réaction ? Robin songea au monde parallèle qu'elle avait mentionné plus tôt. « Ça expliquerait tout… », Pensa-t-elle. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, Aokiji reprit de plus belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? D'où est-ce que vous venez comme ça ?

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, répliqua le bretteur d'un ton cinglant.

\- Oh ? Est-ce queKuina serait de cet avis en te voyant en si charmante compagnie ? Le brima-t-il.

La réaction de l'épéiste ne se fit pas attendre. Il dégaina rapidement le Shusui et le pointa vers l'impertinent qui avait osé prononcer le nom de Kuina. D'un ton limpide et froid, il mit ce dernier en garde.

\- Oses encore prononcer son nom, et je te jure que je te ferai ravaler ta langue.

L'air crispait sous la tension. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, sans bouger d'un poil. Robin qui les observait silencieusement, attarda son attention sur Zoro. Il perdait rarement son calme, encore moins devant ses compagnons. Cette fois, son masque d'assurance tomba pour laisser place à une expression révoltée, haineuse.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interloquer l'archéologue. Le bretteur arrogant qu'il était, faisait preuve de faiblesse à la simple mention d'un prénom… Inédit.

Un long silence coula entre les deux hommes. Zoro fusillait le vice-amiral du regard tandis que ce dernier affichait un air encore plus amusé qu'avant.

\- Du calme, du calme. Je ne lui dirai rien. Et puis de toute manière, elle ne me croirait jamais.

Les mots d'Aokiji n'arrangèrent pas la situation. Le bretteur y vit une seconde provocation. Son visage se crispa sous l'effet de la colère.

Voyant l'expression menaçante que son nakama prenait, Robin s'interposait entre eux deux.

Elle avisa l'épéiste d'un regard rassurant, puis ajouta :

\- Zoro, il ne ment pas, insista-t-elle.

Il serra légèrement des dents, puis, d'un geste lent, finit par rengainer sa lame. Aokiji, n'en fut pas moins indifférent. Il venait d'assister à une scène qui piqua davantage sa curiosité. Encore une fois, il s'esclaffa à gorge déployée.

\- Fioou, si je n'étais pas sûr d'être éveillé, je croirais vivre un cauchemar. Franchement, c'est un canular c'est ça ?

Zoro sentait la tension lui remonter dans les doigts. Encore un mot et il le tuait. Ça, Robin l'avait compris. Elle prit les devants en s'adressant à l'ancien marine. L'historienne qu'elle était ne pouvait pas laisser la situation tourner au drame, surtout si ce fou d'Aokiji pouvait répondre aux questions qui lui martelaient l'esprit.

\- C'est loin d'être un canular. Je dirais même que c'est pire que ça. -D'un éclair d'ingéniosité, elle sortit le mensonge le plus improbable qui soit- Nous avons perdu la mémoire, lâcha-t-elle naturellement.

Dans l'art de la tromperie, Robin savait s'y faire. Elle n'allait pas lui confier leurs dernières péripéties, pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Pendant un instant, Aokiji crut en une nouvelle escroquerie. Mais l'air sincère que prenait la jeune femme le ravisa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous m'avez pourtant reconnu en me voyant.

\- C'est vrai. Et c'est bien l'une des seules choses dont on se souvienne.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez de la chance, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre. Te connaissant Nico Robin, tu attends quelque chose de moi c'est ça.

\- Tu as vu juste.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

\- Tout ce qu'i savoir sur nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner là-dedans ?

\- Notre reconnaissance, lâcha-t-elle d'un air presque angélique.

Aokiji ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de les observer encore une fois, réfléchissant à la proposition farfelue qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il afficha à nouveau un sourire, et acquiesça.

\- Hmpf, Ça risque d'être long, souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème.

L'homme de glace ne prononça plus un mot. Il jaugea à nouveau les deux pirates d'un regard perplexe, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille de saké.

\- La prochaine fois que je vous vois, vous avez intérêt à me payer un verre, lâcha-t-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Zoro grimaça. L'idée d'écouter cet homme bavasser l'énervait. Mais avait-il seulement le choix…Cette histoire avec Kuina ne tournait pas rond, et s'il voulait en savoir plus, il allait devoir s'y coller.

\- Bon, je vais faire simple. Vous deux, ensemble, c'est inconcevable.

\- Oui, ça on avait compris…grogna le bretteur.

\- C'est vrai tu nous l'as déjà dit mais expliques-nous pourquoi, ajouta Robin.

\- J'y viens justement. Le démon de l'ombre et la fine lame du diable, ces noms vous disent quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout, s'exprimèrent les deux pirates en chœur.

Pour la énième fois, Aokiji s'esclaffa dans une série d'éclats de rire. Ce qui agaça sérieusement le bretteur qui songea de plus en plus à lui foutre une bonne raclée. Mais bientôt cette envie disparut. Le regard de l'amiral venait de gravement se figer.

\- Ces surnoms, ce sont les vôtres. Nico Robin ou plutôt, « le démon de l'ombre ». Tu agis sous la botte du Gouvernement, une tueuse née à ce qu'il paraît.

Robin ne sembla pas surprise. D'un hochement de tête, elle invita Aokiji à continuer. Pour une fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Zoro le prit au sérieux et tendit attentivement l'oreille.

\- Et toi, la fine lame du diable, tu es connu pour être le plus grand sabreur du Continent.

\- Rien que ça ? Lança le concerné, prétentieux comme à son habitude.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ton arrogance à ce que je vois. Et dire, que la petite est obligée de te supporter…

Aokiji souffla de dépit et se consola avec une bonne gorgée de saké. Zoro quant à lui, se repassait ces dernières paroles en tête. Est-ce qu'il parlait de Kuina ?

\- Tu n'as pas expliqué pourquoi on est censés être ennemis.

La voix de Robin l'extirpa de ses pensées. Aokiji revint aussi à lui.

\- Aaah…oui. Eh bien, à vrai dire, vous vous détestez. Parce que l'un fait partie du camp adverse de l'autre. C'est aussi simple que ça. Le Gouvernement domine tout le Continent, mais s'il y a bien une personne qui ne plie pas l'échine face à lui, c'est toi, fine lame.

\- ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Par contre, ça ne va pas passer inaperçu si on nous voit ensemble, lâcha-t-il en croisant des bras.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Vous avez intérêt à vous faire discret si vous vous ne voulez pas foutre la pagaille. Surtout toi l'bretteur.

Zoro leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse d'Aokiji.

\- Ah oui, t'as dû l'oublier ça aussi… Tu vis au nord de cette région, dans le dernier dojo du Continent. Tu vas surement t'y rendre mais je te préviens, si tu y vas avec cette femme, tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Robin.

\- Et encore, je pèse mes mots. La fille avec qui tu tiens ce dojo, c'est elle qui risque de te tuer.

\- De quelle fille tu parles ?

Zoro savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la poser, cette question. Il avait la réponse depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- De Kuina, une demoiselle au caractère bien trempé. Mais ça tu le verras par toi-même.

Le bretteur sentait ses mains trembloter. Etait-ce seulement possible… Le visage de son amie lui revint en tête, il tenta vainement de l'effacer prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, d'un rêve… Mais l'espoir qu'Aokiji venait de lui donner s'ancra davantage.

\- Ala ala… j'aurais aimé voir ça, mais chacun trace sa route et c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Frustrée de ne pas en savoir plus, Robin lui demanda de continuer. Mais il refusa. D'un air las, le grand bonhomme se remit sur pieds, prêt à reprendre sa route. Il avait toujours ce sourire qu'il avait affiché durant toute la conversation. L'archéologue s'en accommoda et le remercia malgré tout.

L'ancien vice-amiral se détourna des deux pirates, balançant mollement sa main au-dessus de sa tête, et trimballant sa bouteille vide dans l'autre. Il se retourna un instant et les rappela :

\- Vous me devez un verre !, avant de repartir.

Peu à peu, sa silhouette s'enfonça dans l'épaisse végétation, jusqu'à disparaître.

Robin se retourna vers son compagnon de route qui affichait maintenant une expression déterminée. La lueur dans son regard, fit comprendre à l'historienne, que plus rien ne risquait de les freiner. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le fameux dojo…

* * *

 **A suivre.** Des rires, des souvenirs, et des confidences... A la prochaine !


	12. La parole d'un homme

Chers(ères) lecteurs(trices), bonsoir !

Je manque à tous mes devoirs, et je m'en excuse pleinement. A défaut d'un chapitre tous les vendredis, je vous ai fait attendre près de 5 mois déjà (un comble, je suis vraiment navrée). J'y réfléchirais à deux fois la prochaine fois que je me fixe un calendrier de publication. Eh oui, la vie est imprévisible, les fics aussi, les feuilles blanches aussi…

Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent encore, ne désespérez pas (encore), je vous offre un chapitre fraîchement écrit, en espérant qu'il sera rapidement complété et merci pour votre soutien !

Bonne lecture.

 _Les personnages sont d'Oda Eiichiro l'incommensurable._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII. La parole d'un homme**

Quelques rayons perçaient au travers du toit de feuilles qui les surplombaient. Devant eux, un long et interminable tracé ouvrait la voie vers une destination encore méconnue. Cinq jours qu'ils avaient quitté Aokiji, cinq jours qu'ils évoluaient dans cette végétation. Aussi dense qu'hostile, elle grouillait d'animaux sauvages et imprévisibles. Robin et Zoro restaient sur leur garde. Ces bestioles pouvaient apparaître sans crier gare. Et pour ne rien arranger, elles étaient pourvues d'une force monstrueuse.

Pour l'instant, elles se faisaient discrètes et ne semblaient plus en état d'attaquer. Il faut dire que l'épéiste n'y était pas allé de main morte. A peine avaient-elles foncé sur lui, que leur sort était déjà scellé, un vrai carnage. N'en déplaisent aux estomacs des deux pirates qui en avaient fait un copieux festin.

Ils apprécièrent cet instant de répit tout en poursuivant leur route. Ils avançaient, sans même savoir ce qui les attendait. « Le nord du continent », c'était la seule indication que leur avait donné Aokiji. Pas très précise comme information, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Robin songea aux paroles de l'homme, à ce qu'il disait sur leur identité. Son hypothèse concernant cette autre dimension était finalement fondée. Et cela risquait d'empirer si l'on en croyait les dires du vagabond.

\- Il va falloir être discret. On devra sûrement se déguiser ou se séparer, dit-elle en se retournant vers son nakama… qui n'était plus là.

L'archéologue souffla d'impuissance. Le bougre s'était encore perdu. Elle fit pousser plusieurs yeux dans les alentours jusqu'à le localiser, puis le rejoignit.

\- C'est de l'autre côté, lança-t-elle sournoisement en pointant le bon chemin du doigt.

Zoro se renfrogna en silence en voyant la jeune femme se moquer de lui. Pour la énième fois depuis leur entrée dans la forêt, sons sens de l'orientation lui valait de se faire ridiculiser. Mais c'était toujours avec la même patience que Robin le retrouvait. Et malgré ces petits ricanements qu'elle émettait à chaque fois, il se rassurait de la revoir saine et sauve.

Ils reprirent leur route de bon pied. Les ombres rougeoyantes des arbres dansaient autour d'eux à mesure que le crépuscule s'installait. La scène les auraient presque fait oublier leur situation. Mais rien ne pouvait combler le vide laissé par leurs compagnons, pas même ce tableau féerique.

\- Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen de retourner dans notre monde, lâcha soudainement Zoro.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu as quelque chose à régler avant ça non ?

Le sous-entendu ne pouvait pas être plus explicite. L'archéologue s'arrêta de marcher et d'une expression compatissante, le questionna.

\- Tu ne comptes pas la revoir ?

Elle ne connaissait rien de Kuina, ni du passé de Zoro d'ailleurs. Mais le comportement qu'il avait eu en entendant son prénom en disait long sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

L'épéiste ne répondit pas. La question ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il persista dans son silence, et poursuivit son chemin. Robin n'insista pas et fit de même.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. La lueur généreuse de la lune les préserva de la pénombre des lieux. Animée en journée, la forêt était à présent plongée dans le plus grand des calmes. Les deux pirates se posèrent sur un plateau dépourvu d'arbres et donnant vue sur une étendue d'océan. Robin s'installa près de la falaise, tandis que Zoro tenta vainement d'allumer un feu. Il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir enfin. L'animal qu'il débusqua en un quart de tour, rôtissait à présent au-dessus des flammes. L'historienne le regardait faire. Le mal qu'il se donnait pour ne rien cramer lui fit sourire. Une main apparut près de la broche faisant signe au bretteur de passer le relais. Chose qu'il lui laissa volontiers. La cuisine c'était pas son affaire. Les petits plats de Sanji lui manqueraient presque, mais pour rien au monde il ne se l'avouerait.

Ce repas englouti, ils se réchauffèrent près du feu, attendant que le sommeil s'empare d'eux. Assis en tailleur, son œil valide fermé, Zoro s'assurait qu'aucune présence ne les guettait aux alentours. Ceci fait, il observa Robin comme pour vérifier là aussi qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombaient en mèches sur son visage, son regard se perdait au loin par-delà la mer qui lui faisait face. Bien qu'il la sache forte et capable de se défendre, elle lui semblait vulnérable sous cet air apaisé. Sûrement parce qu'il ne lui restait qu'elle. Il referma aussitôt son œil et songea à la question qu'elle lui avait posée plus tôt. Un silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne s'engage à parler.

\- Je ne compte pas la revoir, dit-il enfin.

Robin s'extirpa de sa rêverie sans montrer son étonnement, puis ajouta sereinement.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était importante pour toi.

\- Cette personne dont tu parles est morte depuis longtemps.

\- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas dans le même monde, lui rappela la brune.

\- Quand bien même, ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas possible, lâcha-t-il à moitié convaincu.

Robin se tût. L'air troublé que le bretteur affichait, l'intrigua davantage. Qu'avait bien-t-il pu vivre ? Qui était Kuina ? Où avait-il grandi ? En dehors de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble à bord du Sunny, elle ignorait presque tout de lui, de son histoire. Un comble pour une archéologue. Bien entendu, on parlait de Zoro. Sous son physique imposant, il se révélait aussi renfermé qu'une huître. Mais quitte à se faire remballer, elle lui posa la question franchement.

\- Qui est-elle exactement ?, finit-elle par lâcher en jaugeant la réaction du vert.

Aucune réponse ne suivit. L'épéiste fixa les flammes qui crépitaient devant lui, elles s'attisaient au gré du vent marin. Quelques étincelles s'en détachaient parfois, venant s'éteindre sur le sol ou s'envoler un peu plus haut. Zoro ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il resta dans cette position, pensif. Parler de son amie d'enfance revenait à faire preuve de faiblesse pour lui. Or c'était justement cette faiblesse qu'il s'était donné de repousser durant toutes ces années. N'était-ce pas là son erreur au final ? Il souffla de dépit. Ces questions, ces pensées, il détestait se les poser.

\- C'est la première personne à qui j'ai fait la promesse de devenir le plus grand sabreur au monde, confia-t-il difficilement après quelques minutes.

\- Une promesse que tu tiens encore aujourd'hui, s'étonna l'historienne.

\- A quoi bon devenir plus fort si on ne peut pas tenir sa parole. Un tel homme n'a rien d'honorable.

\- Tu es dur envers toi-même.

\- Je lui dois bien ça, répliqua le bretteur.

Robin songea aux entraînements surhumains qu'il s'affligeait chaque jour. Elle l'avait vu suivre cette conviction sans relâche, avec le même acharnement, comme s'il en allait de sa propre vie. Devenir le plus grand bretteur au monde. Jusque-là, elle n'avait vu qu'en cette phrase son seul aspect arrogant qui n'était pas sans rappeler Zoro lui-même. Mais cela impliquait bien plus. Cette image intrangisante qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher n'était qu'une simple façade.

L'archéologue se souvint de Thriller Bark et du sacrifice qu'il avait fait au nom de Luffy. Son regard s'attendrit à cette pensée. Elle considéra son camarade d'un sourire compatissant. Il semblait traîner tout le poids du monde derrière lui en gardant ses souffrances pour lui-même.

Maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion elle voulut l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un instant à se décharger de ce fardeau, de ce silence.

Pendant que l'historienne réfléchissait à une façon (passable) d'aborder le sujet, Zoro la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il comprit par son air pensif que son histoire suscitait l'intérêt et la curiosité de la brune. L'épéiste fronça des sourcils tout en songeant à ce qu'il disait plus tôt. Avait-il bien fait d'en parler ? Il savait que la question n'avait pas lieu d'être, Robin et lui avaient passé assez de temps ensemble pour s'accorder pleinement leur confiance. Mais l'idée de se confier à elle ne l'emballait pas pour autant. Et tout ça commençait sérieusement à l'enquiquiner.

Il poussa un rictus avant de s'écraser mollement sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête et l'air grognon. La voûte nocturne s'ouvrait au-dessus de lui, parsemant son voile noir d'étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé, le vent frais et doux. Le visage de Kuina lui apparut dans ce paysage immobile. Il le balaya d'un clignement de paupière, puis s'adressa à l'archéologue.

\- Aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître, c'est sa mort, qui m'a tenu en vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça avant, mais sans ça, je ne serais pas le même aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il.

Robin acquiesça, faisant comprendre au bretteur qu'elle partageait cette impression. Il reprit en faisant allusion à son enfance, au dojo dans lequel il avait grandi, en passant par sa rencontre avec Kuina, leurs 2001 combats, la promesse, et les circonstances du drame…

\- C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à chasser des primes, et que j'ai croisé Luffy, finit-il.

\- Notre capitaine a beau être imprévisible, il a le don de rendre meilleur tous ceux qu'il rencontre, sourit-elle. Zoro l'approuva du regard.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle. Tu semblais déterminer à rejoindre ce dojo.

\- Comment tu aurais réagi à ma place ?

La question n'en était pas une tant la réponse était évidente. Si elle pouvait revoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant Sauro, sa mère ou le professeur Clover, Robin n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois.

\- J'accourais sans hésitation, avoua-t-elle avant de reprendre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas la Kuina que je connais. A quoi bon faire revivre des fantômes.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Hmpf, on ne peut rien te cacher, s'exaspéra Zoro. L'épéiste s'avoua vaincu face à l'insistance de sa camarade qui s'amusa d'ailleurs à le dévisager.

\- Notre imbattable bretteur aurait peur ?, le taquina-t-elle.

Le bretteur en question ne répondit que par un simple sourire avant de fermer sa paupière et faire mine de dormir.

Robin n'en dit pas plus. Elle resta un moment éveillée, repensant au récit improbable qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les yeux perdus vers l'océan, elle s'imaginait les prochains jours à venir, persuadée qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

* * *

 **A suivre.** Nos deux pirates quittent enfin cette forêt (c'était pas trop tôt), pour se retrouver à découvert. Mais où ?


	13. Terra di Goya

**Le souffle des démons**

CHAPITRE XIII. TERRA DI GOYA

La nuit était passée et avait laissé place aux rayons ocre de l'aurore. La forêt s'animait au fur et à mesure que la lumière du jour apparaissait, tandis que des volatiles aux couleurs écarlates s'élevaient dans le ciel et piaillaient en chœur. L'agitation habituelle des lieux allait reprendre de plus belle.

Guettant les alentours d'un œil méfiant, Zoro ajusta ses trois sabres à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers sa nakama, encore enfouie dans ses rêves.

Entre les bestioles sanguinaires et les nuits passées à veiller, ils n'avaient eu aucun répit. Et pour une fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment pour Zoro de roupiller. D'autant plus qu'il devait s'assurer de leur survie.

Il se pencha vers l'historienne, et la réveilla d'un geste sur son épaule. Elle approuva son nakama du regard, comprenant qu'il était temps de décamper avant que la horde de bêtes ne les pourchasse.

Le vent se leva et les accompagna dans la foulée. Le bruissement des branchages s'amplifiait alors qu'ils évoluaient dans ce labyrinthe d'arbres. Les bourrasques changèrent soudainement de direction et les frappèrent de face, de sorte qu'ils n'entendirent plus un seul grognement bestial. Le sifflement du vent côtoya leurs tympans. Le massif végétal qui se trouvait devant eux se plia violemment sous la force des rafales et s'ouvrit sur un paysage improbable.

Une vaste plaine surmontée de moulins à vent et de petites habitations leur apparut presque magiquement. Ils ne leur suffirent que de quelques pas pour sortir de la forêt et arriver dans une zone où les rafales se firent aussitôt moins vives.

Intriguée par ce charmant panorama, Robin sentit un frisson lui monter à la nuque. L'appel de l'aventure se faisait sentir. Elle songea à ses compagnons restés aux rives de leur monde d'origine. Leur présence lui manquait autant que leur joie de vivre. Les retrouvailles avaient certes été courtes mais lui avait redonné assez d'espoir pour croire en un futur, ensemble.

L'un d'entre eux se trouvait justement à ses côtés, il ne s'en doutait pas, mais son aura suffisait à la rassurer. Chacun de ses nakamas lui évoquait une impression singulière. Le bretteur ne se détachait guère de son habituel sang-froid. Tout semblait plus sûr auprès de lui, rien ne semblait le dépasser. Enfin, presque.

\- Vivement qu'on se pose, je commence à avoir soif, lâcha justement ce dernier.

Soif ? C'était un bien grand mot pour ce qui semblait être une envie de picoler, rien d'étonnant de la part du plus grand alcoolique de l'équipage.

\- Au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé, lui rétorqua Robin, avec un air moqueur.

Zoro l'entendit à peine -ou fit mine de ne rien entendre-, et empressa le pas vers le chemin opposé à celui qui menait au village.

\- ça non plus apparemment, taquina l'archéologue. Elle prit de sitôt les devants et s'engagea dans la descente de la colline duquel s'étendait le paysage.

Sans plus de réaction, le bretteur la suivit comme un enfant que l'on guide. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne qu'il avait un sens de l'orientation déplorable. Tout comme les réflexions morbides que l'historienne pouvait sortir dans les situations les plus inopportunes. C'est ce qui les rendait aussi singuliers, l'un comme l'autre.

En bas de la colline, des champs de riz ouvraient une voie vers le village qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Dans ce même périmètre, des moulins hydrauliques battait la surface de petits cours d'eau, plus loin, c'était les pâles des moulins à vent qui battait au rythme de l'air. Ces derniers étaient particulièrement hauts. La partie supérieure des bâtisses étaient parfaitement positionnée de manière à subir d'assez fortes alizées. Cet étrange climat fascina l'historienne. Pareil à une bulle, l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient -la partie basse donc- était préservé de toute rafale.

Nami aurait adoré voir un tel phénomène, songea-t-elle. L'épéiste la regardait s'émerveiller sans dire un mot. Ces yeux pétillants de curiosité, ce petit sourire en coin, il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais c'était plaisant de les revoir à nouveau. Mais pour rester fidèle à lui-même, il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée. D'autant plus que leur simple balade risquait bientôt de s'écourter.

Alors qu'ils dépassaient une rizière dans laquelle des enfants s'amusaient joyeusement, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année s'immisça devant eux. Ses yeux ébahis et sa bouche grande ouverte en disait long sur le choc qu'il sembla éprouver en cet instant. Ce moment durant lequel il surprit l'improbable duo, le figea littéralement.

\- Je…je…vous en prie…é-épargnez…ma famille…, souffla-t-il, laissant de chaudes larmes ruisseler sur ses joues d'enfant.

Robin s'approcha de lui, mais dans un élan de peur ce dernier prit ses jambes à son cou criant haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

L'attention des fermiers qui travaillaient non loin de là, s'attarda aussitôt dans leur direction.

Heureusement, les deux amis eurent le temps de réagir avant d'être découverts. Heureusement, une âme ingénieuse avait eu l'idée de construire un cabanon à proximité des rizières… Ils s'y étaient planqués en un rien de temps.

\- C'était moins une, lâcha l'historienne presqu'avec amusement.

\- Vu comment tu l'as traumatisé, ça m'étonne qu'il ait eu la force de s'enfuir, poursuivit le bretteur.

\- Si on ne trouve pas un meilleur camouflage, c'est tout le village qui risque de prendre peur en nous voyant.

\- Par camouflage, tu veux dire quelque chose du genre ?, interrogea Zoro en désignant une masse de tissu informe accroché près de la porte d'entrée.

L'archéologue saisit aussitôt ce qui sembla être de vieux habits de paysans. Le tissu vieilli et cramoisi de ces derniers était tout sauf glamour, mais avec ça, ils se fondraient plus facilement dans la foule. Elle lança au bretteur une chemise – d'un blanc délavé et crasseux -, un pantalon sombre, ainsi qu'une étoffe en guise de bandana.

N'ayant d'autres pièces que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les deux compagnons durent s'accommoder du manque d'intimité.

N'importe quel homme – un certain cuisinier notamment – en aurait sûrement profité s'il avait été à la place de l'épéiste. Mais Zoro s'en fichait. Ou du moins, il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs, pour ne pas tomber aussi bas que cet « idiot aux sourcils tordus ». Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il enfila sa nouvelle tenue. Et pour ne pas changer ses vieilles habitudes, il laissa apparaître son torse d'où saillait la cicatrice infligée par Mihawk.

L'historienne se changea en un quart de mouvements grâce à la multitude de mains qu'elle fit pousser autour d'elle.

A présent revêtue d'une longue jupe épaisse, d'un gilet emmaillé et d'un chapeau lui cachant le haut du visage, Robin fit signe à son nakama qu'ils pouvaient sortir.

L'air de rien, ils regagnèrent leur chemin en direction du village tel un couple de paysans revenant d'une journée de labeur.

Ils traversèrent le dernier pan de verdure les séparant de la ville, pour enfin franchir le sol pavé de celle-ci.

Leur camouflage avait le mérite d'être utile. Parmi les habitants qui circulaient sur l'allée principale, nul ne les reconnurent.

De parts et d'autres de la rue se trouvaient diverses échoppes. D'appétissantes odeurs en émanaient des unes, des cris d'acclamation en réchappaient des autres. L'ambiance, bon-enfant, n'était pas si différente de celles que les deux pirates connaissaient dans leur monde.

Sauf qu'ici, bars et tavernes ne s'insinuaient à aucun coin de rue.

Zoro avait beau détenir un sens de l'orientation déplorable, il savait repérer ce genre de choses (priorités). A son plus grand agacement, rien dans ce décor – pourtant ordinaire – ne laissait apparaître l'objet de sa convoitise.

Résigné, il se retrouva dans un grand salon de thé en compagnie de sa belle acolyte.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, souffla-t-elle au bretteur ronchonnant.

Il ne voulait rien entendre. Et encore moins se consoler devant une tasse de thé.

\- Tu plaisantes, on a atterri en enfer, lâcha-t-il.

Robin ricana, puis lui fit remarquer qu'Aokiji avait une bouteille au moment de leur rencontre. « Il y a forcément un moyen de s'en procurer. Mais pas aussi facilement que chez nous », finit-elle d'un air rusé.

Une lueur passa aussitôt dans le regard de l'épéiste tandis que ses lèvres se tordaient en un sourire malsain. Cet entêté aux cheveux verts n'étaient pas prêts de s'enlever cette idée de la cervelle. L'archéologue s'en amusait certes mais le ramena vite sur terre.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous faudra pour retourner « là-bas ». Mais évitons de nous détourner de notre objectif, avisa-t-elle.

Zoro acquiesça du menton. Il songea un instant au dojo de Kuina qu'il finirait inévitablement par atteindre. Mais avant ça, il comptait bien débusquer une bonne bouteille de saké, une vieille barrique de rhum ferait même l'affaire, pensa-t-il (Irrécupérablement alcoolique…).

Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de biscuits et de thé. Alors qu'il savourait cette maigre collation, Robin s'en alla dégoter une carte auprès du gérant du salon.

Aussitôt en mains et l'addition payée, l'archéologue fit signe au bretteur de déguerpir. Ils venaient à peine de franchir le pallier de porte, qu'une voix grave s'exclama derrière eux.

\- Qui a volé mon portefeuille ?! hurla un homme visiblement furieux d'avoir perdu sa besogne.

S'en suit un bris de vaisselles et des cris enragés. On aurait dit une vraie bagarre de tavernes.

L'archéologue se garda bien d'avouer son crime. Ils se rendirent dans la rue, ni vus, ni connus.

Bifurquant plus loin dans une petite ruelle, les deux hors-la-loi se concertèrent sur l'endroit de leur prochaine destination. Robin ouvrit de ses mains la grande carte du monde. En grosses lettres gothiques, le nom « Continent » apparut au-dessus du long bloc de terre dessiné sur le papier jauni. Gigantesque et incommensurablement énorme. Le monde n'était divisé qu'en deux grands espaces : un océan avec en son centre, un unique et large continent. Aucun ilot, aucun archipel ne s'immisçait au-delà de cette « Pangée ». Le Continent était lui-même divisé en plusieurs petites villes, et provinces. Celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient portait le nom de Terra di Goya. Robin pointa du doigt une région plus au nord, où avait été rayée en rouge une part de terre vraisemblablement condamnée/interdite.

\- Ce doit être là, dit-elle simplement en passant la carte au bretteur qui scruta la zone rayée.

\- L'autre ivrogne n'a pas menti en disant qu'on me verrait comme un ennemi d'Etat, lâcha-t-il.

\- Oui, et on a tout intérêt à rester discrets jusque-là, ajouta la brune en montrant les villes restant à parcourir.

Avec chance, ils n'avaient pas atterri à l'extrême sud du Continent, mais bien plus en amont. Le dojo n'était pas si loin, mais à pieds cela risquait sûrement de leur prendre plusieurs semaines. En attendant, ils s'entachèrent de trouver une auberge, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille.


End file.
